


The Happily-Ever-After Business

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Tattoos, Wedding Planning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 在協助紐約上流份子籌劃完美婚禮之後，婚禮顧問史蒂夫・羅傑斯準備替自己尋找真愛。但他沒料想會愛上在這條街上工作的刺青師傅。





	1. 百合

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Happily-Ever-After Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993428) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



「我剛剛墜入愛河了。」史蒂夫說著，一屁股坐在辦公桌後面的高背辦公椅上。

「此舉不明智啊。」阿美瑞卡把一個應是裝了他的午餐的紙袋放在他的桌上，說道。「凱特和我出去吃午餐。我們幫你買了無聊的凱薩捲餅因為你是個無聊的傢伙。」

「謝謝妳的捲餅，」史蒂夫說，選擇忽視句子的後半部，主要是因為無聊這件事還蠻正確的。

「是什麼品種？」阿美瑞卡問。

「蛤？」史蒂夫把捲餅從紙袋裡拿出來，說道。裡頭還有一包他最愛的太陽薯片。他笑了。

「你愛上的那隻狗。」阿美瑞卡說。

「妳為什麼會以為我愛上的是一隻狗？」史蒂夫問。

她從後口袋掏出她的iPhone，在上面點了數秒，遞出去給史蒂夫。「幹嘛？」他接過手機，問道。

「你看了就知道。」

他低頭一看，是一個名為「史蒂夫寄給我的狗狗照片」的相簿。

「蠻正確的。」他說道，把手機還給她。「可是妳幹嘛把照片存下來？」

「勒索。」她拿回手機，說道。她聳聳肩。「牠們剛好也蠻可愛的。」史蒂夫輕聲笑了笑。「所以是一隻狗嗎？」她問。

「 _不是。_ 」史蒂夫說。「是——」

有人在敲門，凱特接著把頭探進來。「史蒂夫，你有客人。」她說。

「我有客人？」史蒂夫問道。他下午並沒安排客戶——他不曉得早上的會議，包括他和那家刺青店的溝通會多久——而且他很期待可以全神貫注完成一些工作。話雖如此，總有一些新娘或新郎或婚禮派對的成員或哪個親家會說他們 _需要_ 史蒂夫，而且現在就 _需要_ 他，而他也竭盡所能遷就他們。他所開的價碼不無原因，他是業界最好的。

「嗯。」凱特說。

史蒂夫低頭看著他的捲餅，嘆了口氣。「請他們進來。」他說著，把捲餅推到辦公桌的另一端，站了起來。他熱愛擔任婚禮顧問，可是有些時候，他希望沒進入一個人們要他隨傳隨到，日夜不分的行業。他並不完全肯定那到底是什麽行業，但他確定外頭肯定有一個這樣的行業，而且他應該投入其中。

凱特走開一下，他聽得見她說：「這邊請。」

門又被打開，巴奇就站在那裡。「嘿。」巴奇說道，臉上小小的微笑幾乎是得意的訕笑。

他不需要跟阿美瑞卡說「我愛上的是 _這個男人_ 」，因為他蠻確定對方只要看史蒂夫一眼即可知曉。他瞄了阿美瑞卡一眼，對方臉上的表情似乎在說：「他？！？！」

史蒂夫明白。他並不是有意愛上這條街上的刺青師傅。可是和全布魯克林最有才華的刺青師傅的一次會面就足以愛上了。

好吧，不一定是真正的 _愛_ 。是暗戀。史蒂夫總以避開這種暗戀引以為傲。然而如今他正盯著巴奇・巴恩斯，希望自己能夠帶著對方搭幾趟遊輪遊覽挪威，或做些什麼同樣肉麻兮兮的家常事，相親相愛。

乍看之下，巴奇・巴恩斯不像是史蒂夫會喜歡的類型。史蒂夫的衣著時時刻刻看起來總是那麼端正，即使他並不覺得自己時常很端正。他穿襯衫和卡其褲，身上隨時帶著一個安裝了四個記事應用程序的 iPad，而且他不說髒話（好吧，大部份時候不說，而且絕對不在客人面前說）。另一方面，巴奇身上至少有一個顯而易見，包含「地獄」這種字眼的刺青，天曉得他的衣服底下又藏了什麼樣的刺青。他站在史蒂夫的辦公室裡，頭髮梳成凌亂的髮髻，身穿一件灰色的 Radiohead 汗衫，顏色淺得你根本可以看見他的乳頭環。他的牛仔褲在膝蓋處有一個洞，而且史蒂夫覺得那個洞並非買來既此，而是經年累月的穿著造成的。巴奇的行頭最惹人憐愛的或許是那雙磨壞的馬丁靴，其中一隻的鞋跟還是用膠帶黏合的。

他在史蒂夫的辦公室裡看起來簡直格格不入。史蒂夫的辦公室以白色和鍍鉻佈置，一絲不苟。就其專業而言，整個環境幾乎過於枯燥乏味。雖然史蒂夫的員工以及客戶讓空間充滿生氣，但他忍不住喜歡巴奇・巴恩斯的刺青與茶几上的白色花瓶裡，史蒂夫的員工每隔三天就會準時更換的雛菊並列的角度。

「嗨，巴恩斯先生——」史蒂夫說。

「巴奇。」巴奇面帶微笑，溫和糾正。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫說道，感覺自己的臉頰發熱。「嗨。」

「我們剛剛已經說了。」巴奇說道。阿美瑞卡哼了一聲。

「喔，呃，對不起！」史蒂夫盡量微笑，接著示意阿美瑞卡。「這是阿美瑞卡・查維茲，我的助理之一。她是我的救星。」

「嘿。」阿美瑞卡鎮定地說。

「嘿。」巴奇說，對她咧嘴微笑。他接著轉過頭面對史蒂夫。「不用道歉。」他揮了揮手，說道。「我來是因為你把這個落在我的工作室了。」他說著，走向史蒂夫的辦公桌，將他的手帕遞給他。

「哎呀！」史蒂夫取回手帕，說道。「應該是從我的口袋掉出來了。」

有那麼多東西可以從他的口袋掉出來，史蒂夫很不開心竟然是這條讓他尷尬，繡了他的名字縮寫的手帕。那是他成功地完成一個臨時婚禮後，客戶送給他的一組禮物。那些手帕看來有些浮誇，但不用又顯得浪費，他於是便用了。

「倒是給了我一個理由過來看看你的公司。」巴奇說，手指勾住褲耳。「我們從開張就一直在這條街上，卻一直懶得過來打招呼。」

「這裡隨時歡迎你！」史蒂夫說道，大概太快了一點。

「帥啊。」阿美瑞卡小聲嘀咕。

「謝謝，那真，呃⋯⋯」他頓了一頓，低頭看了一下史蒂夫的桌子，然後抬頭。「謝謝你給我生意做。我們很感激。」

「也是因為你替洛克威爾夫婦弄的刺青很出色！我看到之後，非認識你不可。」他說。「而且我們還有蠻多客人要求做情侶刺青。現在也有點流行了。」

「我還不曉得如何看待用刺情作為感情的紀念，因為那些，你知道的，總是會結識的。可是有生意做，我很高興。」

「噓⋯⋯」史蒂夫說。「在這棟大樓裡，婚姻是恆久的，而所有的愛情都是永恆的。」

巴奇咧嘴而笑。「你剛剛是不是說了一個笑話？」他問道。

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「我很有才幹。」他說。

「你是個很多層面的男人。」巴奇說，藍色的眼睛掃向史蒂夫的雙眸，對望許久。「反正，我該回去了。下午有個重要工作——有個客戶想在今天完成整片背部的刺青，以便他下個月去坎昆之前癒合。」巴奇翻了個白眼。「我不介意做完，可是我不太確定全背的《海灘遊俠》刺青會有多讓人讚嘆，不過世事難料。」

「《海灘遊俠》？」史蒂夫問道。

「甚至還不是原版的《海灘遊俠》。坦白說，我覺得如果你想在自己的身上炫耀大衛・赫索霍夫的刺情，盡管去做。我說的是在爛蕃茄上只有百分之 12 好評，2017 年的電影版。」

「不會吧。」阿美瑞卡說道，瞠目結舌，不可置信。

巴奇雙眉一挑。「品味這種事很難說的。」他說著，搖搖頭。

「我想也是。」阿美瑞卡說道，對史蒂夫竊笑。

「無論如何，保持聯絡。」巴奇說道，揮了揮手，轉身離開史蒂夫的辦公室。

阿美瑞卡至少等到巴奇走遠了才開始放聲大笑。「那傢伙不像是你的菜啊！」終於平復情緒後，她說道。

「妳怎麼知道我的『菜』是什麼？」史蒂夫挫敗地在椅子上坐下來，問道。他打開自己的筆電，假裝檢查電郵，實際上卻打開了一個視窗，搜尋關於巴奇的刺青店的訊息。

 

_中士刺青館_  
營業時間：  
星期二 — 星期六，上午 11 點 — 晚上 8 點  
預約請撥 (929) 555-9750，或電郵至 sergeantink@gmail.com  
情況允許時接受無預約客人 

 

艾美利卡聳了聳肩。「你這麼斯文乾淨。」她說道。「我猜想對方應該是穿polo衫，或在古根漢工作。」

「他的店 _一塵不染_ 。」史蒂夫說。

「那是一定的。不然刺青店立馬關門倒閉。你會去一家連整理都懶的刺青店把針刺在你身上嗎？門都沒有。」

「創造刺青是一門藝術。 _永久_ 的藝術。而且，我的菜是⋯⋯友善的人。」說完，史蒂夫覺得自己根本就是個書呆子。他低頭看著自己的電腦，如此一來就不需要去看阿美瑞卡作何反應。

阿美瑞卡輕輕撞了狀他的側身。「那倒蠻符合某人個性的。」她說道。「而且他看起來是個友善的人。」史蒂夫微笑，低下頭。「那你接著要怎麼做？」她問道。

「這個嘛。」史蒂夫嘆道。「我想我得去弄個刺青了。」

阿美瑞可沈默了一陣子，又說：「你很怕真的，史蒂夫。你記得上回抽血的事嗎？」

「我什麼都不怕。」他說著，抬頭看著她。阿美瑞卡翻了個白眼。「再說，我從事的工作與幸福到永遠有關，是時候替自己的幸福努力了。」

「老套」阿美瑞卡說。

「這麼糟嗎？」史蒂夫蹙眉問道。

「是啊！」阿美瑞卡說道，接著聳肩。「不過用在網站上是挺好的標語。」

聊勝於無，史蒂夫心想。也可能更糟。


	2. 牡丹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇開始替史蒂夫刺青。

史蒂夫深深一個呼吸。接著又一個。

「你還好嗎？」戴著一副厚片眼鏡的巴奇一邊問，一邊套上一個藍色塑膠手套。他坐在一張黑色，有輪子的旋轉椅上，為他們的第一節刺青做準備。

史蒂夫點點頭。「嗯，當然啊。」他說。他試圖微笑，但表情看起來大概更像愁苦。這樣的描述盡管跟他想像的有所差距，但還是比較誠實的。

「緊張嗎？」巴奇問。

「沒有。」史蒂夫謊稱。

巴奇停頓一下，專注地看著史蒂夫。「緊張嗎？」他又問了一次，加強語氣。

史蒂夫花了一點時間才鼓起勇氣，但他點了點頭。「一點點。」他坦言。

「緊張是正常的。」巴奇說。「這表示事情沒你想的那麼糟。可是你確定你要做一整節嗎？我們可以先從小圖案開始，讓你習慣刺青的過程。大多數人第一次進來也沒打算完成全背刺青的。」

「可是你已經把時間都空出來了。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇聳聳肩膀。「我也不是第一次在下午突然多出空檔。有看書的機會總好過有人在我的椅子上吐。」

「我才不會吐！」史蒂夫說道，肚子發出明顯的咕咕聲。

巴奇挑起一道眉毛。「你確定？」他問道。「我可以把桶子拿過來。我們有好幾個桶子。」

「你打算永遠質疑我說的每一句話嗎？」像個任性的孩子，史蒂夫抬起鼻子，交叉手臂，問道。

「是啊，你只要一副快要嘔吐的樣子，我永遠都會。」

如果「嘔吐」用其它任何詞彙取代，那樣的情懷幾乎是浪漫的。「永遠」總會讓史蒂夫不自覺想起教堂鐘聲，鳥兒鳴唱，還有永恆愛戀，但那也可能是他身為婚禮顧問的過多想像。他設計的喜宴邀請函上有「永遠」二字，創作的中央擺設有小小的銀色「永遠」裝飾隱藏在花卉之間。巴奇說的當然不是教堂鐘聲，鳥兒鳴唱，還有永恆愛戀。巴奇說的是嘔吐這件事。於是，雖然雙眼迷濛看著巴奇的眼睛，用氣音問他：「說好喔！」，此時此刻並非理想場景。

史蒂夫不曉得之後是否會有理想的場景。

自從史蒂夫第一次向巴奇提起想要刺青的念頭，他們就一直交換專業、正式的電郵，討論刺青設計，安排時程。他們曾在巴奇的店裡碰過一次面，確認最後的設計圖。雖然當時時機完美——巴奇說討論結束後他就可以收工了——史蒂夫卻臨陣退縮，不敢約巴奇喝咖啡。他本來打算鼓起勇氣，在第一節刺青結束後約巴奇的，如今他人在店裡，坐在巴奇的工作站的紅色椅子上，卻意志搖擺。

中士刺青工作室是迷人的，而且不是史蒂夫所想的刺青店。第一次踏進去，他還以為自己走錯地方，差一點又走出去。他原本以為店裡會充滿海報女郎的設計，還有棋盤地磚。相反的，中士刺青工作室予人一種家的感覺。當然，前面櫃台擺著的那本裝滿護背畫頁的本子裡有海報女郎的設計，但較之一家刺青店，這個地方整體看來更像是黃石國家公園裡的小木屋。地上鋪的是實木地板，牆壁是裸露的磚塊。接待櫃檯是木製的，進行刺青和穿洞的小房間也是用木製矮牆隔開。地上甚至還有一張好看的紅色地毯。史蒂夫覺得他接下來幾個星期會有很多時間盯著那張地毯看。牆上掛滿了鑲框的畫作，巴奇表示全都是員工的作品。有些是一般刺青店的牆上會看到的傳統刺青設計，但有些作品則是用油彩或粉彩，壓克力或鉛筆描繪。每一幅都出色精緻。那些小房間還有各有一台小電視，巴奇說每台電視有 Netflix 可看，以轉移客人的注意力，如此一來，他們就不會在他工作的時候和他說話。這是一家迷人的店，如果史蒂夫想要一個刺青，他會選則這裡。

他只是沒想到第一次走進來的時候，他真的會想要一個刺青。

可是他真的很想請巴奇喝咖啡。

「我再問你一次，確認一下。你準備好了嗎？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫點點頭，意志堅決。他會完成這個刺青，然後在其中一節——往後會有很多節，如果巴奇真如他所想——他會開口約巴奇。

他肯定，絕對，會。

「我們開始吧！」史蒂夫說。

「然後史蒂夫？」他問。

「嗯？」史蒂夫說，精神一振。

「我需要你把衣服脫掉。」

 

****

 

「好，大功告成。」巴奇把工具放在附近的一張卓子上，笑著說道。「是不是，沒那麼糟嘛！」

史蒂夫呻吟一聲。

「哎，也不過是讓一支電動針頭在你的皮膚上來回三個小時。」

史蒂夫又呻吟一聲。

「你想看看效果如何嗎？」巴奇問道。

史蒂夫呻吟，但這是一次是肯定的答案。

巴奇四處挪動一下。史蒂夫閉上眼睛，試圖轉移注意力，不去理會背上的陣陣刺痛。過了幾秒鐘，巴奇蹲在史蒂夫身邊，把一個 iPad 放在他的臉旁，上面是刺青的照片。「上了顏色會好看很多，可是我對目前的效果很滿意。我著重在上半部，這裡⋯⋯」他說著，指了指史蒂夫的肩胛骨。「下次我會在這裡補上更多細節。」他指了指史蒂夫的腰後背。

史蒂夫的眼眶佈滿淚水。原因不為疼痛。

「這些花⋯⋯」他小聲地說，從巴奇手裡拿過平板電腦。他抬起頭。「你刺了各式各樣的花卉。」

「那是，呃，我們說好的。」巴奇說道。「你是不是喜歡——」

「不是！」史蒂夫打斷他的話。巴奇點點頭。「不是的。」他又補充道，聲音又更細小。「只是⋯⋯這些，這些牡丹花，是我媽最喜歡的花。」他指向照片中在他背上的花朵。

巴奇沈默了一陣。「所以你才要弄這個刺青？」他問道。

史蒂夫抬頭看著他，臉上是悲傷的笑容。「我們以前每個月至少會去一趟溫室花園，走過一遍。更多花朵盛開的時候，會多去幾趟。對一個住在城市裡的公寓，不曾擁有過任何花園的人而言，她對花卉懂得很多。」

「她教你的？」巴奇問。

「其實，我是因此而成為婚禮顧問的。大學畢業後，我從事花藝工作，替大型活動，多數是婚禮，做了很多中央擺設。」他輕輕笑了笑，眼睛眨了好幾次，想要控制婆娑的淚眼。「之後就一發不可收拾。」

「開啟一個成功的事業不叫一發不可收拾。」巴奇說道。他清了清喉嚨。「你要多待一下嗎？通常剛結束一段長時數的刺青，休息一下會比較好。而且我們有零嘴啊什麼的，如果你要的話。再說，等你感覺好一點，我可以跟你講解後續照護。第一次刺青的衝擊難免，可是你表現得很好。沒有哭，沒有亂動，而且中間只休息一次。表現非常優秀。」

「別忘了我沒有吐。」史蒂夫說道。「這件事你記得與否對我來說非常重要。」

「我會烙印在腦海裡。」巴奇用食指點了點太陽穴說道。「好吧，讓我給你一個棒棒糖還是什麼吧。」

「好像醫生的辦公室。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇翻了個白眼。「我比醫生可愛多了。」他說。

史蒂夫刷地羞紅了臉，但既然他今天已經很勇敢了，他於是大膽直言：「嗯，你的確是啊！」彷彿這沒什麼大不了的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：這裡的溫室花園指的是中央公園的 Conservatory Garden。


	3. 大理花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一日工作不順，史蒂夫的同事想讓他開心些，巴奇湊巧出現。

史蒂夫癱坐了下來，把額頭靠在桌子上。

「我為什麼要接這場婚禮？」他問空蕩蕩的房間。

空蕩蕩的房間沒有回答。

他唉了一聲。

事實是：強斯頓・李維伉儷的婚禮會讓事業更上層樓。肯辛頓・強斯頓——人如其名——是紐約的社會名流，打從出生就一直在社交版出現。普瑞蘿絲・李維則是一名洛杉磯模特兒，強斯頓和兄弟會的弟兄在夏威夷度假的時候，看見了正在拍攝泳裝廣告的她，於是便拿著一瓶科羅娜啤酒和自己的電話號碼向她走去。

這不是史蒂夫從小夢想的童話故事，反正他們高興就好。他們和任何即將在兩個星期後舉行婚禮準新人一樣開心。事實上，史蒂夫沒看過多少兩週後就要結婚的準新人特別開心的，這也是這份工作其中一個有趣之處。邀請紐約市一半人口參加你的婚禮，其中壓力可想而知。

普瑞蘿絲既甜美又時尚。她對婚禮有很多絕妙點子，可以和一個對婚禮產業，或任何領域的潮流瞭若指掌的人一起腦力激盪是挺棒的一件事。再者，她跟凱特處得很好，而且兩人只要一起共進午餐，總會替史蒂夫帶回一份點心。

肯辛頓才是問題所在。

肯辛頓・強斯頓一直拉著史蒂夫跑遍整個城市，帶他到他最喜歡的雪茄俱樂部和他的伴郎——亦即兄弟會的弟兄——見面，還去試喝蘇格蘭威士忌，看看哪個口味在婚禮上最適合。史蒂夫根本不喜歡蘇格蘭威士忌，更遑論有足夠能力去分辨八種口味類似的高端品牌其中的差異。他有一個一起合作的品酒師，還有一個負責其它酒類的酒保，可是肯辛頓只想跟史蒂夫一起合作，拒絕讓他把工作分派出去。事實上，他才剛和肯辛頓講完電話，聽對方說了 _五十分鐘_ 是否要讓負責掛衣帽的員工圍上與侍者相配的腹帶，或他們的不應該是金屬色。

史蒂夫的錯誤是指出掛衣帽員工和侍者分屬不同公司，所以該項服務得與該公司另立條款，而且要安排那些腹帶——或任何他們想要那些員工在標準制服以外穿著的物件——準時送達該公司會有難度，所以他們在三個月前擬定合約之前，才討論過掛衣帽員工的制服。那是初入行的新人才會犯的錯誤，史蒂夫應該想辦法替那些員工弄到那些該死的腹帶。但是這一天充滿了各種程度的挫敗，而肯辛頓又在史蒂夫該下班回家的前四分鐘打電話來。

有人在敲他辦公室的門。史蒂夫猛地坐起來，完全不知道辦公室裡除了他還有其他人。「怎麼了？」他說道，聲音大得可以門外都聽得見。

門被打開了。「嘿，老闆。」阿美瑞卡說。「我們去吃漢堡吧！」

「妳怎麼還在這裡？」史蒂夫問。「都已經過六點了！」每個人都應該在六點下班回家。除非有緊急狀況，史蒂夫是唯一超時工作的人。

「我們在等你一起去吃漢堡。」阿美瑞卡說。「麻煩你現在立馬離開那張椅子，我們一起去吃漢堡。」

「我們？」史蒂夫問道，眉頭深鎖。

「我，凱特，史考特，我們還打了電話給山姆，所以他也會來。」

「你打給⋯⋯山姆？」史蒂夫問。

阿美瑞卡點點頭。「是啊，他跟他女朋友正在樓下等著。」

「瑪莉亞也來了？」史蒂夫問道，精神為之一振。「我好一陣子沒見到瑪莉亞了。」

「所以你要站起來，然後下樓，這樣我們就能一起去吃漢堡了。」

「喔！」史蒂夫說著，站了起來。「等我一下⋯⋯」他從辦公桌上抓了手機和皮夾。他知道他應該把電腦帶回家，以防肯辛頓又有另一個腹帶事件，可是他今天已經夠糟了，從下班到回來辦公室，中間十三個小時不用電腦也行（再者，若發生什麼嚴重問題，他家裡當然還有iPad）。可以跟阿美瑞卡說他不帶筆電就能可以離開，還蠻讓人興奮的，但也顯示史蒂夫有多遜。

他來到樓下之後，給了山姆和瑪莉亞一個大大的擁抱。「我好想妳！」他告訴瑪莉亞，對方聞言哈哈大笑。她因工作的關係經常出差，給全國各地的警察上課，教導如何解除緊急狀況。「還有你！」他被山姆輕輕推了一下之後說道。「雖然我這個週末才見過你。」

「見面次數還是比我們當室友的時候少，所以還不夠。」山姆說道，史蒂夫笑逐顏開。

「謝謝你們來。」他說。「我知道很麻煩。」

山姆聳聳肩膀。「阿美瑞卡打電話來說你今天很衰。我總不能讓自己的兄弟一整天都很衰吧！而且，阿美瑞卡說你會請客。」

「是喔！」史蒂夫問道，想要與阿美瑞卡目光對視。阿美瑞卡卻假裝正在全神貫注地和史考特說話。但史蒂夫知道她正在聽他們的對話。

「哎呀！你就放她一馬吧！」山姆說。史蒂夫笑了笑，又與山姆肩膀相碰。「這一切都是她安排的。」

「而且你總不能讓細心的助理做所有的粗活卻不考慮給她加薪，對吧！」阿美瑞卡補充道。

「誒，是 _我_ 打電話給山姆的耶！」凱特說。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「等強斯頓・李維的婚禮結束後，我們再談，OK？」他說。「強斯頓・李維的婚禮結束後，我會變成另一個人。」

阿美瑞卡翻了個白眼。「肯尼如果再打電話來跟我說要用大理花當中央擺設，我發誓⋯⋯」

「肯尼？」史考特問道。「他不是說他情願，我引用他的話喔，『我情願像安娜・卡列尼娜那樣把自己拋到火車前面，也不要被叫做肯尼』？」

阿美瑞卡一副不為所動的表情看著史考特。「你的重點是？」

「妳很棒。」史考特說。他頓了一下，從口袋掏出手機。「嘿，方便讓我的朋友路易斯和他幾個工作的朋友在漢堡店跟我們碰面嗎？他們會和我們同樣時間到達。」

「史蒂夫？」凱特問。

「沒問題。」史蒂夫說道，心中只對他的員工和朋友充滿感激。

「太棒了，我想大概會有⋯⋯四個人，包括路易斯在內。」

「路易斯是上回員工聖誕派對你帶去的那個男生嗎？」凱特問史考特，臉上一副無所謂的表情。

史蒂夫立即面露喜色。「我和他聊抽象表現主義，聊得很盡興。」他說。

「嗯啊！就是他。」

「喔，好，很好。」阿美瑞卡說。「請問我們現在可以去吃飯了嗎？肯尼已經浪費了我一個小時的晚餐時間。」

眾人哈哈大笑，一起離開。

 

****

 

他們去的是阿美瑞卡和她的文青朋友光顧數次的漢堡潮店，接待員和阿美瑞卡聊天，很快就替他們安排了座位。史蒂夫坐在桌子的尾端，背朝餐廳大門，旁邊四個位子留給路易斯和他的朋友。史蒂夫沒多少機會聊藝術史——那是他大學的主修，另外雙主修工作室藝術——有機會和另一個藝術愛好者聊天，他很是期待。

「這位子有人坐嗎？」一把輕柔的聲音在他耳邊問道。

史蒂夫因訝異而揮動手臂。

「小心點！」巴奇說著，一隻手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，拍了幾次。「你如果想攻擊我，最好集中精力。」

「史蒂夫不太能應付驚喜。」凱特一邊和阿美瑞卡輕笑，一邊說道。

「我們剛剛是不是提到加薪的事？」史蒂夫喃喃低語。阿美瑞卡只是翻了個白眼。他們兩個人本來就要加薪了。

「很高興你能來！」史考特傻笑道。

「嗯嗯，剛剛過來的路上突然多了好多人。我們原本以為會搶先你們一步，結果我們被卡在一堆觀光客後面。他們倒是蠻友善的，要我們推薦幾家餐廳。我想我把他們帶去五區內最好吃的西班牙小菜了。」路易斯說著，繞過桌子坐在史考特身邊的位子。「嘿，史蒂夫！好久不見。你找到人在寄生檞底下接吻沒？像上回的聖誕派對？」

史蒂夫羞紅了臉，巴奇在他旁邊的位子坐了下來。「喔，呃，沒。我沒找到。」

「真可惜。我對男人沒興趣，不然我一定對你大大有興趣。你穿卡其褲的樣子有種單純的感覺，對吧，巴奇？」

「我不知道，你見過他的胸肌沒？肯定不單純。」巴奇雙眉一挑，說道。

娜塔莎放聲大笑，史蒂夫則將手臂交疊在胸前。「不就是我的胸肌而已。」史蒂夫低聲說道，無法掩飾臉上的緋紅。

巴奇用自己的肩膀碰了碰史蒂夫。「我們只是開玩笑罷了。不欣賞你的胸肌很難。」他說。史蒂夫垂下目光。「你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭。「嗯，今天比較衰而已。」他說著，抬起頭，臉上一個小小的笑容。「謝謝關心。」

「那真是很可惜，可是會越來越好的。」他說。巴奇笑了笑，拿起菜單。「你來過這裡嗎？」他問。

「沒。」史蒂夫說道，路易斯開始和史考特分享他姐姐的外甥的表哥的好朋友的孫子在烤肉時發生的長篇故事。

「你喜歡有酒精的奶昔嗎？我愛死這裡的蚱蜢，因為我暗地裡是九十歲還是什麼的。」

「就九十歲來說，你保養得蠻好的。」史蒂夫說。「蚱蜢？」

「源自五零年代，有點薄荷味。」巴奇說。「跟漢堡一點也不搭。」

「可以搭配羊肉漢堡。」史蒂夫說。「薄荷跟羊肉是很傳統的搭配。」

巴奇搖搖頭。「我不吃羊。牠們太可愛了。」

「牛就不可愛？」史蒂夫問道。

「我妹妹小時候沒收集牛的填充玩具。她有，我也不曉得，五十隻羊咩咩，在她的床上排列整齊。我每次只要吃羊肉，而且是很偶爾才吃，牠們就會用小羊眼睛批判我。想想還真痛苦。我從廚房就可以感覺到他們在批判我。」

史蒂夫微笑，小腹一陣騒動。只要巴奇在，他總會如此。如今平復了巴奇突然出現的震驚——還有以他的胸肌為話題的尷尬——他只是覺得興致勃勃。沒有史蒂夫的工作壓力，也沒有針頭在史蒂夫的背上，他們倆可以好好聊天。史蒂夫實在無法要求更棒的場景了。如果巴奇想要聊他的童年，史蒂夫也沒問題。他只想進一步了解巴奇。

「聽起來很恐怖。」史蒂夫說。

「是可愛。」巴奇說。

「你妹妹幾歲？」史蒂夫問。

「她小我四歲，所以二十五歲了。她在聖地牙哥的一間海洋生物試驗室工作。看她的工作這麼有意義，我覺得自己好像笨蛋。」

「你是個藝術家。」史蒂夫說道，強烈的保護慾超乎所需。「而且你有自己的成功事業。」

巴奇從菜單抬起頭，向史蒂夫微笑。「謝謝。」他說道，小聲又安靜。「現在想想你要吃什麼吧，史蒂夫。」他指向自己的菜單。

史蒂夫臉一紅，低頭看著自己尚未開啟的菜單。「對不起。」他說。

「不，不，別道歉。」巴奇微笑道。「我只是不想你錯過什麼。菜單裡有很多很棒的東西。」史蒂夫抬頭看著巴奇，發現對方正在⋯⋯打量他？或許？但史蒂夫還來不及搞清楚巴奇所指為何，巴奇只是對他咧嘴笑。「可是不要羊肉漢堡。」

「不要羊肉漢堡。」史蒂夫同意道，繼續研究菜單。

 

****

 

晚餐進行得很順利，卻又過得太快了。距離巴奇坐下來到他們準備起身離開，間中似乎只有數分鐘而已。「我不曉得路易斯的朋友和你一起工作。」前往大門的時候，巴奇說道。

「史考特加入我們已經幾個月了。他做很多粗重活。把東西搬到活動地點、收拾整理、到商店取貨。他常常到處跑。」

巴奇點點頭。「你有幾個員工？」他問。

「全職員工有七名，加上因地點而異的婚禮細節相關約聘人員。如果有人感興趣，我們夏天也會收一、兩個實習生。」

「生意做很大。」巴奇說。

「我們其實想過要擴充生意。」史蒂夫替巴奇開門，說道。「我們接過澤西幾對準新人的要求，但被我們婉拒了。甚至還有一些來自波士頓的。如果我們有多幾個員工的話，我們真的可以從這裡擴充業務。」

「你會建立一個王國。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫笑了。「我很懷疑。」他說。

巴奇看著他們身邊逐漸散去的朋友。大家開始互道再見，但史蒂夫還不想走，不想結束與巴奇的這段時光。他們鮮少在史蒂夫沒有恐懼和疼痛的狀況下說話。

他看著把手塞進外套口袋裡，將身體重量來回從一隻腳放到另一隻腳的巴奇。「嘿。」他對史蒂夫說。「你要不要——」

「巴奇！」克林特喊道。「我們去搭 F 線地鐵。」

巴奇蹙眉嘆氣。「喔，等一下。」他說道，目光越過史蒂夫的肩膀看著克林特。他又看向史蒂夫。「你搭 F 線嗎？」他問。

「沒，我走路回家。只有幾條街的距離。」

「幸運真好。」巴奇說。

一個停頓。

「那，我們下一節刺青見囉。」巴奇說。

「下星期。」史蒂夫說道，一副沒什麼大不了的樣子，彷彿自上一節結束後他不曾期待下一節。他不喜歡刺青的過程，但他很喜歡巴奇截至目前為止替他弄的刺青，而且他很喜歡與巴奇共處的時光。

「希望魔鬼婚禮一切順利。」巴奇補充道。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫說。

一個很長的停頓。

「好吧。」巴奇說道。「我該走了。」他看著史蒂夫，好像期待他說些什麼。

「嗯，時候不早了。」

「對啊。有點晚了。嗯。」他嘆氣道。「我走了。」

「回頭見。」史蒂夫說道，巴奇於是離開了。

他一副犯相思的表情，傻呼呼地目送對方和克林特走掉。

阿美瑞卡站在他身邊。「有好點嗎？」她問。

史蒂夫微笑。「嗯。」他說。「好多了。」


	4. 水仙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫協助巴奇和娜塔莎從一個前男友那兒解救巴奇的貓。

史蒂夫可以聽見巴奇在另一個房間裡大聲叫喊，卻聽不清楚他在說什麼。但他從語氣聽得出來他說的話並不特別友善。

「他在爭取扶養權。」娜塔莎說。她站在中士刺青館的木製櫃台後面，敲打電腦鍵盤。她看見史蒂夫走進來準備進行另一堂刺青的時候向他點頭，之後就不怎麼看他。史蒂夫有點怕這個紅色直髮，酷愛看起來比他的車子還要貴的皮外套的女生。他也覺得她可以一眼看穿他正在暗戀巴奇，這點讓他有些緊張不安。當然，他自己也表現得很明顯——史蒂夫並沒那麼謹慎或自然——但他不知道她是否會告訴巴奇。或者她已經說了。

「巴奇有小孩？」史蒂夫有些驚訝地問道。這類話題通常會在聊天的時候提及，而史蒂夫認識巴奇也有幾個月了。

她哼了一聲。「沒，但他有一隻貓。」

像是被提示似的，巴奇打開門，探出頭來。「娜塔莎，跟布洛克說他是個混蛋。」他說著，把手機遞給她。

她接過手機，用低沈，具威脅性的語氣說道：「布洛克・朗姆洛，你這個不要臉的王八蛋。把巴奇的貓還給他，否則我會闖進你家，帶走那隻貓，然後在你的床上大號。」

她將手機還給巴奇的時候，對方咧嘴微笑。「謝謝妳，親愛的。」他說道，隨即把手機貼在耳朵上，回到房裡，把門關上。然後繼續吵架。

「那個⋯⋯那隻貓是什麼品種？」史蒂夫問道，把雙手塞進口袋裡，試圖忽略門後的大聲爭吵。

「一隻黑貓，其中一隻爪子是白色的。」娜塔莎說道。「他在那隻貓還很小的時候在路邊撿到的。他很黏那隻貓。」

史蒂夫微笑。「看得出來。」

「反正呢，巴奇不是那種大聲說話的人。」娜塔莎說道。「所以這件事才這麼好笑。」

「好笑？」

她點點頭。「他平常不是這個樣子，所以你不用太擔心。」

「我為什麼要擔心？」史蒂夫問道，眼睛卻沒在看她。

她聳聳肩。「沒為什麼。」她一邊說，一邊敲打電腦鍵盤。「對了。」沈默許久之後，她抬頭看著史蒂夫。「你有車，對吧！」

「我，呃，有啊。」史蒂夫說。

她微笑。「那你的車子⋯⋯上面有公司的標誌或類似的東西嗎？」史蒂夫搖頭表示沒有。他不需要多餘的廣告宣傳，而且開著一台顯然與他的工作有關的車子到處跑還蠻尷尬的。再者，他在很小的時候看過《發展受阻》。

娜塔莎得意地笑了。「我有個主意。」她說。

 

****

 

史蒂夫從沒想過會在自己的履歷加上偷貓賊這一筆。

當然，他的責任並不包括真正的偷貓。他的任務是負責開車，準備逃跑，所以他正在車子裡等待潛入布洛克的公寓大樓，進到他住家的娜塔莎和巴奇。巴奇還有一把鑰匙——他們顯然曾經同居過，所以那隻貓才會在那裡——而巴奇很肯定布洛克沒有換鎖。「他要我回到他身邊。」他面露憎惡說道。「我永遠都不會搬回去，可是他以為我會。」史蒂夫不曉得如何消化這個訊息，於是他選擇忽略。最好還是不要去想你的暗戀對象那個偷貓賊前男友。雖然知道巴奇曾經跟男人約會過這件事蠻好的。

但話說回來，整件事最終導致史蒂夫目前的狀況：他在某個男人的公寓大樓前，坐在準備逃跑的車子裡，等著暗戀對象和他的同事偷一隻貓。

史蒂夫將收音機的音量轉大，又轉小。他嘗試聽 podcast，然後又關掉。他扭來扭去，讓自己舒服一些。巴奇和娜塔莎上樓已經有十五分鐘了，就在史蒂夫開始猜想把一隻貓偷出來需要多久之際，大樓的門突然打開，娜塔莎先走出來，後面跟著懷裡抱著一隻黑貓的巴奇。

史蒂夫發動車子，打開車門。

娜塔莎坐在前面，巴奇則坐在後車座。「開車。」娜塔莎說道。史蒂夫立即照辦。

「喔，小寶貝，我不會再讓任何人欺負你了。」史蒂夫開著車子，巴奇對著貓咪低聲細語。「以後就你和我相依為命了。」

「還有你的好朋友和你的司機。」娜塔莎不高興地糾正道。

「好啦。」巴奇說道。「你們都一起。」

「我只是司機？」史蒂夫問道。「而已？」他並不是真的因為那句話感到難過，但他都已經答應開車協助對方偷貓了，等級應該比「司機」好一些。

「綁架籌劃人？」巴奇建議道。「這件事雖然沒有婚禮性感，但也需要一定的技能。」娜塔莎噗哧一聲。

「或者⋯⋯朋友？」史蒂夫提議。

好長一段停頓。「朋友。」巴奇說道。「好啊。」

旋即繼續對著他的貓柔聲細語。

 

****

 

史蒂夫隔天去了一趟中士刺青館，確認貓咪的調適狀況，還有他們誰都不會被逮捕。

「放心。」巴奇微笑道。「布洛克最不想跟條子調查扯上關係。搞不好會在他的公寓找到幾包不可告人的東西。」史蒂夫目瞪口呆，巴奇只是聳聳肩。「他是個『胸懷大志的鼓手』。我早該知道他有問題。」

「『胸懷大志的鼓手』？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭。「他不過是個王八蛋，根本沒樂團願意讓他多待幾個星期。他現在打零工，每天都要穿卡其褲，他簡直很死了。也沒你穿的好看。」

「是喔。」史蒂夫說。

「反正呢。」說著，坐在滑輪椅上的巴奇滑到櫃檯的另一頭。「我很高興你跑這一趟。」他從櫃檯下方拉出一個小盒子。「這給你的。」他說。

史蒂夫咬住下唇，壓抑ㄋ臉上的微笑。「真的？」他問道。

巴奇點點頭，將盒子推向史蒂夫。「打開看看。」他說道。

史蒂夫接過盒子，打開一看，裡頭是一個小小的玻璃紙鎮，中間有一朵水仙花。

「我那天出門的時候看見這個，然後就想到你。」巴奇說道。「你的刺青上面也有水仙，所以。」他聳聳肩。

「很漂亮。」史蒂夫微笑道。他把紙鎮從盒子裡取出，端到眼前看仔細。從中士刺青館的窗戶透進來的光線把紙鎮照得閃閃發光。「謝謝你。」說完，他抬頭看著仍在微笑的巴奇。

「應該的。你畢竟幫我解救了我的貓。」他將身體重量從一隻腳轉移到另一隻腳。「我應該送個小禮物表彰你英勇的駕駛技術。」

「感謝你的心意。」史蒂夫說道。「我回去立刻放在我的辦公桌上。」

「你不會想要那個東西把桌子搞得太雜亂。」巴奇略為蹙眉說道。

「誰說我不想的？」史蒂夫問道。「那個空間或許需要一些雜亂。」

「是喔？」巴奇問。

「當然。」史蒂夫說道。「每個人都需要一點雜亂。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 1\. 《發展受阻》即羅素兄弟執導過的影集 Arrested Development。劇中的布魯斯家族有一台上面貼了家族姓氏的樓梯車，是他們的代步工具。這台樓梯車也曾出現在《美國隊長 3：英雄內戰 》機場大戰那一幕。


	5. 金鳳花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 負責史蒂夫那場大婚禮的外燴餐廳臨陣退出，巴奇於是找人幫忙。

「你知道你這麼做不止擺我一道，也毀了整場婚禮吧！」史蒂夫對電話厲聲說道。

「我們實在無——」

「你們可以避免自己被重複預訂，尤其我早在六個月前就和你們簽約了。」

「我們——」

「我們法院見。」史蒂夫說完掛上電話。他將這件事提告法院的機率幾乎等於零，但那樣結束對話感覺是個很好的方式。然而，相較於過去用力把電話摔在，戳一個小紅點掛掉電話實在不痛不癢，所以他掛上電話後仍感到有些焦躁，毫無滿足感。他把電話扔到桌上，搓揉自己的太陽穴。

「幹。」他喃喃自語。「真他媽的幹。」

他實在不應該當婚禮顧問，不應該開設自己的公司，不應該接下強斯頓・李維的婚禮，不應該——

他的手機響起。是 The Foundations 的 《Build Me Up Buttercup》。他平常很喜歡聽見手機的答鈴，但他現在恨死那個答鈴，還有世界上所有一切事物。

他以為是餐廳打電話來要他找律師，也沒注意來電者是誰便接起電話。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」他說。

「嘿，史蒂夫，我們明天的預約確定嗎？」巴奇問。

巴奇。

靠。

史蒂夫實在應該注意來電者。

他想著由於外燴餐廳退出，即將在這個週末發生的婚禮慘劇。

他想著在另一個宇宙空間，史蒂夫會做一些明智的事，比如從軍或成為國際逃犯，而非婚禮顧問。他閉上眼睛，祈求被運送到那個宇宙空間。但事與願違。他張開眼睛，開始說話。

「對不起。」史蒂夫說道，聲音哽咽。「有個工作上的緊急問題，我⋯⋯」他的聲音又哽咽了，眼睛則盈滿淚水。這也太蠢了，他曾經處理過棘手的狀況。他可以把牙咬一咬，挺過難關的。他只是需要更堅強一些。

「工作上的緊急問題？」巴奇問道。

「負責強斯頓・李維婚禮外燴的餐廳今天退出。沒有預警，沒有備用計劃。」

「但星期六就是婚禮了。」巴奇說。儘管對方記得婚禮的日期是何等貼心之舉，史蒂夫的內心卻無法為此覺得感謝或高興。

「我知道。」史蒂夫說道。「想在最後一分鐘找別人做幾乎是不可能的事了，更何況是達到肯辛頓要求的人。而且這場婚禮⋯⋯很重要。肯辛頓・強斯頓的名字家喻戶曉，我如果他媽的搞砸了這場婚禮⋯⋯我就不用混了。簡單明暸。一切，就是⋯⋯」他閉上眼睛，吐氣。吸氣，又吐氣。

「是什麼樣的菜色？」巴奇問。

「亞洲混合風格。是新人很喜歡的一家在市中心的餐廳。他們第一次約會還是什麼的好像是去那裡。」

「大衛張欠我一個人情。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫張開眼睛。「什麼？」他問道。

「給我十分鐘打個電話。」巴奇說完便掛上電話，史蒂夫根本來不及問他到底所言為何。

 

****

 

八分鐘後，巴奇打電話過來。

「搞定了。」他說道。「你有蛋糕嗎？如果沒有，大衛可以讓桃福奶吧做些什麼。」

「我愛你。」史蒂夫說。

「我知道。」巴奇說。「我二十分鐘後帶啤酒過去？」

「嫁給我？」史蒂夫問。

「我二十分鐘內到。」

 

****

 

肯辛頓樂不可支。

「可是桃福並不接餐廳以外的外燴。」肯辛頓在電話的另一端說道。「我查過了。」

「我有個朋友認識大衛張。」史蒂夫不假思索地說，巴奇則在史蒂夫辦公室的一頭喝著啤酒。「我跟我朋友說你是我的客戶，他理所當然打電話去問了。」

「一場桃福負責外燴的婚禮⋯⋯」肯辛頓的聲音帶著夢幻的語氣。史蒂夫還是第一次聽見他那樣說話。他就算和他的準新娘說話都不是那個樣子。

史蒂夫實在不了解有錢人。

（此話不對。他肯定了解他們，所以才能為他們策劃精彩的婚禮。他只是希望自己對他們沒那麽瞭若指掌。）

「如果你要我推掉對方的話，我們可以按原定計劃進行。」史蒂夫謊稱。巴奇對他咧嘴微笑。「可是我覺得機會難得。想想看有多特別，可以找到桃福做你的——」

「好。」肯辛頓說道。「管他另一家餐廳的取消費有多高，我要大衛張。」

史蒂夫並沒告訴他，嚴格來說，大衛張並不是桃福的行政主廚。桃福掛的是他的名字，而大衛張也說他會亮相一下，所以這個小細節目前看來並不重要。重要的是，婚禮安然無恙，全靠巴奇・巴恩斯。

「很好。」史蒂夫說道。「我早上會把所有事情確認下來。」

他掛上電話，與巴奇碰瓶，一飲而盡。

 

****

 

「我不知道該如何感謝你。」喝了兩瓶啤酒後，史蒂夫說道。「你救了我的生意⋯⋯你簡直是救了我一命。」

「你知道我怎麼知道你需要幫忙嗎？」他問道。史蒂夫搖搖頭。「你罵了髒話。我從來沒聽過你罵髒話。」

「哪有。」史蒂夫說著，喝了一口啤酒。

巴奇點點頭。「是真的。我把針刺在你的背上，你一句髒話都不說，可是這個王八蛋卻讓你罵髒話了。」

「他是個王八蛋。」史蒂夫同意道。

巴奇噗哧一笑。「反正，我是因為這樣才知道你需要幫忙的。」

「你是抓到大衛張什麼把柄，說服他接這個案子的？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇笑了笑，聳聳肩膀。「我有我的秘密。」他說道。「而我和大衛的協議之一是我得保守這個秘密。」

史蒂夫笑著，往後倚坐，閉上雙眼。他當然想知道巴奇所有的秘密，但他也想享受這一刻，就他們兩人，還有知曉這個週末可能發生的慘劇剛被化解。並不是說強斯頓・李維的婚禮接下來不會發生千百種可怕的事，但什麼都比不上外燴餐廳臨陣不幹糟糕。

而巴奇救了他。

「謝謝。」他說。

「為了你，在所不辭。」巴奇說。

如果史蒂夫清醒一點——或醉一點——他會過度解析那句話。但此時此刻，他並沒那麼做。他只是微笑，用自己的肩膀碰巴奇的肩膀，又喝一口啤酒，確信明天並不是世界末日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大衛張即 David Chang，Momofuku（桃福）的創辦人，桃福奶吧是 Momofuku Milk Bar。


	6. 罌粟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇懷疑自己到底是做了什麼事竟被如此折磨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇的視角！

巴奇躺在自己的床上，胸口上躺著正在打盹的冬天，說道：「我快死了，娜塔莎。」

娜塔莎翻個白眼，翻了一頁正在閱讀的雜誌。她正坐在巴奇床邊一張舒適的椅子上。那是他兩年前在一個房產銷售會上買的。他整個住處就是那個樣子——混合了他不是免費取得，就是低價購入的物品。沒有一樣真正搭嘎。如果他再聰明些，他會覺得那是一個隱喻。「不。」娜塔莎說道。「你只是真的很喜歡他。這兩件事完全不一樣。」

他摸了摸冬天兩次，貓咪發出呼嚕聲。「是，我是真的很喜歡他，可是他沒那麼喜歡我，所以才有快要死掉的感覺啊。」

「你是我認識的所有人當中，最戲劇化的一個。」她說。

「騙人。」巴奇說道。「妳和東尼・史塔克是朋友。我或許戲劇化，但也只有他的八分之一。不要把這件事變成妳贏不了的戰爭。」

「你更戲劇化。」娜塔莎的聲音平淡，說話的時候連眼皮都不抬一下。

巴奇希望冬天並不是坐在他的身上，如此他才能戲劇化地把娜塔莎撲倒，以證明自己並不戲劇化。他承認，相較於現實，這個想法在他的腦袋裡比較合理，但他太疲倦太煩躁，無法釐清任何事情，因為墜入愛河就是有這種效果。

而且是的，他完完全全，徹徹底底，愛上了史蒂夫・羅傑斯。這並不是什麼大不了的事，只是這件事完完全全，徹徹底底毀了他的人生。

「我可以聽見你在思考。」娜塔莎說道。「夠了。」

「我在想啥？」巴奇問。

「我，巴奇・巴恩斯，何等痛苦啊！竟不被一生摯愛所愛。」她說道，彷彿正在朗誦什麼莎士比亞劇本，或至少像一部浪漫喜劇。

「我覺得要猜到我在想什麼並不困難。」他嘆道。「妳還說我戲劇化。」

「你是啊。我比你還要放鬆。」她又翻了一頁。巴奇懷疑她怎麼可能一邊看雜誌一邊說話。她大概只是裝模作樣，讓自己看來煞有其事，讓巴奇感覺比原本還更可憐。話說回來，對方是娜塔莎，而他們愛著彼此，所以她大概只是跳過一篇文章或什麼，並不是真的想讓巴奇覺得很糟糕。

巴奇呻吟一聲，又嘆了一口氣，然後扭動了一下身體，結果被冬天瞪了一眼。「我只是想打電話或傳訊息給他之類的。」他說。

「你可以打電話給他。」娜塔莎建議。

「不，不行。我會像每次跟他說話那樣丟自己的臉，因為他很正常，又酷又端正，然後我簡直亂七八糟。」

娜塔莎翻了個白眼。「振作點，巴恩斯。你搞得克林特看起來好像每天穿西裝上班打卡的樣子。你現在看來就是這麼可悲。」

巴奇又唉了一聲。

 

****

 

問題是，巴奇不應該如此，他自己也知道。他很早以前就告訴自己——早在他唸高中發現自己原來，喔，喜歡男人，並且應該和他們約會，而不是說服自己去喜歡女人——他絕對不會迷戀直男。他不會成為那個愛上一個不愛他的男人的可憐蟲。

然而，他現在正呆呆地看著自己的手機，想著如果史蒂夫打電話給他，告訴他自己轉「性」了，而且他想和他上床，和他結婚，然後脫掉衣服，而巴奇不需要專注於在他的身上創造完美、永久的藝術，會是什麼場景。他想偶爾專注於在史蒂夫的背上吸吮出一道吻痕，若史蒂夫願意配合的話。在這個場景裡，史蒂夫當然完全願意配合。

巴奇也不是很確定史蒂夫是直男。但他也不確定他不是，而且史蒂夫也不是那種有臉書的人，大方列出自己的性取向，公開給迫切想要知道的人如巴奇。

問題是，史蒂夫穿著一條卡其褲，臉上帶著羞赧的笑容，走進他的刺青館。史蒂夫對工作有無比的熱情，他談論藝術、歷史還有自己有多熱愛他的工作，巴奇根本操蛋的完蛋了。比喻上。自從認識史蒂夫之後，他已經很久沒有跟人上床了，因為他無法停止去想那個蠢蛋，久到應該安排一個 Grindr 約會了。

自那次之後？除了困惑，還是困惑。上一分鐘他才讓史蒂夫眉開眼笑，下一分鐘他緊張得在那家潮店吃過晚餐之後都不敢約史蒂夫去喝一杯，更遑論邀他回自己家了。後來又發生了解救冬天的事，巴奇當時很確定史蒂夫是真的喜歡他——你不會和一個自己感覺普普的人一起去犯罪——可是史蒂夫又迷濛地稱他為朋友，渾然不知自己已經將巴奇的心碎成千千萬萬片，即使他的心才剛因取回冬天而修復。

然後昨天，史蒂夫要巴奇嫁給他。那只是一個玩笑，可是天啊，巴奇在那之後停止了呼吸。他想說些油嘴滑舌的話，比如：「討論婚姻大事之前，你應該先帶我出去約會」，但一切發生得太快，太出乎意料，他連一個字都說不出口，更別說既有趣又性感的答案了。

史蒂夫總是充滿驚喜。

而巴奇是操蛋的完蛋了。

 

****

 

星期一早上，他站在櫃台後面整理郵件的時候，大門打開了。是史蒂夫。巴奇盡量不讓自己像隻終於等到主人回家的狗狗。「嘿。」巴奇說道，一臉鎮定。

「嘿，巴奇。」史蒂夫說。他的手上捧著兩個看來很重的提袋。巴奇克制想要抓過來替史蒂夫提的衝動。「週末過得如何？」

巴奇沒說：「好慘，因為我只想知道你那場愚蠢的婚禮是否順利因為我愛上你了所以才真的關心那個肯辛頓什麼鬼的有場完美婚禮。」

反之，他說：「ˋ很好。挺閒的。婚禮順利嗎？」

史蒂夫笑了。「一切順利。」他走向櫃檯，將提袋放上去。「事實上，我帶了一些東西給你。從婚禮帶來的。」

「小的有禮物？」巴奇看著那些提袋問道。

史蒂夫點點頭。「想說你可以分享一些戰利品，尤其這場仗是你幫我們打贏的。」

「我是不會拒絕禮物的。」巴奇說道，努力抑制內心全然純粹的喜悅，因為史蒂夫有想到他，所以從婚禮帶了東西給他。史蒂夫可能帶了一隻客人丟棄的襪子，巴奇也還是會亂開心一把的，因為他太愛這個男人了。好吧，可能沒那麼開心，但他還是會認為那是一份貼心的禮物。

史蒂夫打開第一個提袋，拿出一個蛋糕盒。「我幫你拿了一塊牛奶吧的蛋糕。真的很好吃。我好像吃了兩塊，而且我不太喜歡甜食。」

「好在我喜歡。」巴奇說著，咧著嘴對史蒂夫笑，希望傳遞巴奇腦子裡的台詞「你是這個店裡最甜蜜的存在。」史蒂夫顯然沒收到這訊息，因為他接著從第二個提袋拉出⋯⋯一個完整個花卉擺設。「他們不想留著這些，可是扔掉又有點可惜。」他說道，將擺設放在櫃台上。「而且這些顏色⋯⋯有紅有黃，跟你的刺青館很搭，所以我想說你可以在店裡擺個幾天。如果你有興趣的話。或者你也可以帶回家，或者扔掉。可是我看到這個就想到你。至少，是想起你的店。」

巴奇忍不住在臉上綻放一個傻呼呼的燦爛笑容。雖然很尷尬，但是那些花簡直美不勝收，而且真的和他的刺青館很搭。

「要讓罌粟成為中央擺設還真是費了一番心機，但那是肯辛頓的要求，所以這就是成果。」他頓了一下，低頭看了看那個中央擺設，又抬頭看巴奇。「你喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡。」巴奇說，好像他的腦子里並沒在想他和史蒂夫的婚禮上要有什麼花卉。

（史蒂夫刺青上的花。全部。誰管那些花是否搭配。再說，以他的經驗，史蒂夫一定有辦法的。）

「那就好。」史蒂夫微笑道。「喔。」他說著，又開始在第一個提袋翻找。摸索了幾秒，他掏出一張紙。「下個週末有一個婚禮博覽會，我在想你要不要在我們的攤位亮個相。」

「婚禮博覽會？」巴奇問道，兩隻腳在櫃台後移來移去，因為他可以在史蒂夫沒發現的情況下，輕易宣洩一些緊張的情緒。

「嗯，像動漫展，不過是給婚禮顧問和服務的。準新人可以進去參觀，看看他們在大喜之日想要什麼東西，然後會有人發名片。我想說你或許想在我們的攤位擺一疊名片，還是店裡有誰可以和我們一起顧攤位。我知道這不是你的主要生意來源，可是我覺得你對情侶刺青很有一套，這是找新客戶一個挺好的方法。」

「是很棒的點子。」巴奇說。「那，呃，活動幾點開始？你要先一起吃早餐還是什麼嗎？」他問道，希望自己不會太明顯，卻又知道自己一定很明顯。

「喔，我其實沒辦法過去。我那天有很多客戶要開會。我想到時應該是你和史考特吧，還有凱特，如果她有空的話。」

巴奇真的真的很努力不讓臉上的笑容垂下來。「啊，好。那下次囉？」

「沒問題。」史蒂夫笑道，然後離開工作室，將巴奇的心碎成千萬片。

 

****

 

一整個週末，身處一室蓬紗，巴奇穿著一身黑站在一張塑膠折疊桌旁，想著自己要做到什麼程度才能讓史蒂夫喜歡他。如果需要比這個更進一步的話，那可能永遠都不會發生。

 

****

 

星期天晚上，他坐自己的臥室內，冬天坐在他的大腿上。

「我要死了。」他告訴娜塔莎。

「我覺得我們好像有過類似的對話。」

「上個星期，可是沒人說死亡來得如此快速。」

「約他出去。」她說。

「他不喜歡我。」他說。

「誰會喜歡你這種態度。」她說著，翻到雜誌下一頁。

他嘆了一口氣，閉上眼睛，想著自己是不是應該成為那種抱著禁慾主義的僧侶，還是他身上的刺情和他的無神論會將他排除在外。

然後他的電話響起。冬天看著他，一臉「真的假的？」因為電話的聲響吵到她安詳的睡眠。巴奇向他的貓道歉，但仍逕自把手機從口袋裡撈出來，進一步干擾冬天。

是一則來自史蒂夫的信息：

_我聽說你這個週末在婚博的成績很好！只是想恭喜你。希望我們下回一起去。:)_

巴奇發出一個呻吟，把手機掉在地上，心想自己到底是做了什麼事竟被如此折磨。


	7. 向日葵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 經過低潮的一天，史蒂夫要求摸摸巴奇的貓。他沒料到最後竟會上了巴奇的床。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 很清純的同床共枕等著你。

有時候，史蒂夫覺得他永遠也不會結婚。

並不是說婚姻是幸福生活，甚至是談戀愛的先決條件，但他是個浪漫主義者。他相信婚姻是可行的，而且他相信真愛是存在的。

但未必屬於他的。

他正處于低潮中。並非諸事不順，但事事不對。阿美瑞卡送郵件進來的時候，他正在辦公室裡為了一個不知為何被混肴的花卉訂單吵架。他向她點點頭，對方什麼也沒說，因為她知道他正在處理一通煩心的電話。他對擺在一旁的郵件也沒多加思考，直到數小時後，一日工作將盡。

他看了一眼，差一點懶得翻閱——大部分可能是垃圾信件——但不知怎的，他拿起那一疊郵件，開始檢視。

他幾乎立刻就認出第三個信封是喜帖。

人們慣用某一種紙張做為裝喜帖的信封和帖子本身。這類紙張扎實且滑順，而且裹上一層光。史蒂夫泰半人生都在陪準新人挑選這些信封，知曉文具店裡的每一款紙張，認識每一個可以合作的書法家。

信封上寫著：

_史提芬・格蘭特・羅傑斯先生_

是黑色書法——較現代的字型——底下印著他公司的地址。

他放下其它信件，翻過信封。

後面是佩姬的地址。

 

****

 

_親愛的，_ 隨著帖子從信封裡掉出來的短籤寫道。 _我希望這不會讓你太驚訝。我很抱歉沒找你當婚禮顧問，但你不做澤西的婚禮，我懷疑你會迢迢千里來到加州。你若無法出席，亦無怨懟，但若能成行，我們將感萬分欣喜。霍華德很是希望你來小住幾天。安琪和我致上我們的愛。_

_愛你的，  
佩姬_

 

****

 

史蒂夫將帖子塞進抽屜裡，像風一般離開辦公室。他沒帶筆電，拿了手機就走。這個舉動幾乎讓人感到興奮。

他也沒注意自己到底要去哪裡，直到看見中士刺青工作室掛在門上的霓虹招牌。史蒂夫走進去的時候，克林特在櫃台後面。「嘿！」他說，隨即又蹙眉。「你看起來不太好。」他說道。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫輕聲笑道。「巴奇在嗎？」

「在啊。」克林特說道。「他在後面。我去叫他。」

史蒂夫向克林特道謝，然後在門邊徘徊。他的目光移向左邊，看見一副框起來的水彩畫。是一片向日葵花田，在微風中微微彎曲。角落是巴奇的落款，隱隱透露著一股既溫柔又膽怯的感覺，史蒂夫忍住想要落淚的衝動。

過了一陣子，他聽見腳步聲，巴奇走出來了，克林特跟著後面。「史蒂夫？」巴奇問道。他的頭髮綁起，臉上戴著眼鏡，是史蒂夫一天下來見過最美好的景象。

「嗨。」史蒂夫說道。「希望我沒打擾你。」

「這裡隨時歡迎你。」巴奇說道。「你還好嗎？」

「你，呃，今晚忙嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「我？沒。」巴奇匆匆地說，臉上的表情難以解讀。「你要一起瞎混嗎？」他問道。

「我在想。」史蒂夫開口道，又嘆了一口氣。「這有點蠢，可是我今晚很想和你的貓玩幾分鐘。」

「我的貓？」巴奇挑眉問道。

史蒂夫點點頭。「可以摸摸貓咪蠻好的。今天不太順。」他低下頭，臉頰漲紅，尷尬不已。「對不起。」他說道。「我只是——」

「我明白。」巴奇打岔道。「讓我拿一下東西。」

「你確定嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭。「嗯，我沒其它預約，克林特可以關門——」

「沒問題，中士。」

「等我一下。」說完，他走回後面，消失不見。

經過一陣沈默，克林特說：「真是可愛。」

「什麼真是可愛？」史蒂夫問道，有些不爽。

「巴奇很愛盤點，可是他更喜歡你。」

史蒂夫的臉頰更紅了，他無法直視克林特的眼睛。他實在情不自禁。雖然他很肯定克林特並不是指巴奇喜歡他——以非常小學三年級的語言來說——但聽起來又有那麼點意思。但知道巴奇為他放下熱愛的事情，足以讓史蒂夫在這麼糟糕的一天好一點點。

幾分鐘後，巴奇又出現了。眼鏡摘下，皮外套穿上。「如果有問題，你有我的電話齁？」他問克林特。

「我們昨晚才傳簡訊。」克林特說。

「你會丟三落四。」巴奇說。

「你的手機號碼已經輸入我的手機了。」

巴奇目無表情地看著他。「你會丟三落四。」他重複道，聲音平扁。

克林特翻了個白眼。「我有你的手機號碼。」

「好。」巴奇說。他轉向史蒂夫。「可以走了嗎？」他問。

史蒂夫點點頭，又朝向日葵畫看了最後一眼，隨著巴奇走出大門。

 

****

 

他們搭地鐵前往巴奇在弗萊布許附近的家，兩人在路程中不太說話。巴奇略略說了一些今天發生的事。離開車站，準備步行至巴奇的公寓，巴奇開始說他正在幫一個男生做一整個手臂的刺青，主題是夢可寶。「我這輩子大概只玩過一次夢可寶，然後這傢伙走進來開始講響尾貓啊大針鋒啊，我想說慘了，因為我一點也不熟，所以我跟他說我大概不是他要找的人，然後他第二天帶了夢可寶和其中一款 GameBoy 過來，要我玩玩看再回覆他。」

「他這麼想要你幫他刺青？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭。「是啊，我有時候頗有影響力的。」他停了一下，略略微笑。「反正呢，我現在每天晚上回家都會玩那個蠢遊戲，而且你猜怎麼著？」

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫問。

「真是他媽的好玩啊！我簡直愛不釋手，太誇張了。我一直對這些小玩意兒讚不絕口，我覺得小冬都開始忌妒了。我準備弄一個迷擬 Q，簡直興奮得不得了。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「那是什麼？」史蒂夫問。

「是一個把自己裝扮成另一個夢可寶的夢可寶。因為它長得很醜，以為裝扮自己會讓別人更喜歡它。」史蒂夫挑起一道眉毛。「完全有道理啊！」巴奇說。

巴奇因為史蒂夫不了解而露出不滿的表情，看起來蠻可愛的。史蒂夫讓巴奇繼續哇啦哇啦說著夢可寶，試圖想像巴奇正在講解的那個玩意兒。就在那幾分鐘的時間，他忘了躺在辦公桌抽屜內喜帖。「等等到我家，我拿圖片給你看。」巴奇不開心地說道。「這樣你就會明白了。」

過沒多久，他們來到巴奇位於一棟老式褐石屋二樓的住處。那是史蒂夫向來羨慕的經典紐約住所。他目前居住的高樓公寓太冷漠了，他很想念這種地方帶給他的家的感覺。他是在離這裡不遠處長大的，探訪童年住所的衝動油然而生。那個地方如今是一家手工醃菜店，但能夠再次走過街角，回憶有人等他回家的感覺，是多棒的一件事。

巴奇開門，帶他上樓。「很亂喔。」走到門口的時候，他警告道。「我沒想到會有客人。」

「沒關係。」史蒂夫說道。「你相不相信我家也會亂糟糟的。」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「是啊，我想茶几上放了一本書也算亂糟糟。」

「嘿，我有時候會把盤子放著一個小時，才會沖一沖水放進洗碗機裡。」

巴奇停止翻弄鑰匙，抬起頭。「你把東西放進洗碗機之前會沖水？」他不可置信地問道。

史蒂夫點點頭。「本來就要啊。」

「我如果要自己洗的話，一開始為什麼要買洗碗機呢？」巴奇一邊喃喃自語，一邊開門。他抬頭看著史蒂夫。「歡迎光臨寒舍。」他說著，揮手示意史蒂夫進去。

史蒂夫聽從指示，無法克制好奇的眼睛環顧四周。整間公寓一如史蒂夫所想——溫暖洋溢，到處都是混搭的傢俱和五顏六色的毯子。長方型的書架上滿滿都是書和小玩意兒，廚房裡有一疊待沖洗的碗盤，但史蒂夫懷疑它們是否會被沖洗。

巴奇把門關上，小冬已經慢悠悠地朝他們走來，往巴奇的方向去。牠在巴奇的兩腿之間磨蹭，對方彎下腰拍拍牠的頭。「嘿，小美女。」他說到，聲音滿是愛憐疼膩和傾慕之情。史蒂夫才沒可悲到想像巴奇如果用同樣的語氣對他喚「嘿，史蒂夫」的樣子。他才沒有。巴奇抬頭看著史蒂夫，手仍在小冬的背上。「我不確定你們是否經過正式介紹。這是小冬。」

史蒂夫蹲了下來，小冬以貓咪一貫的小心翼翼走向他。他伸出一隻手讓牠嗅聞，然後抬頭看著巴奇。巴奇對史蒂夫微笑點頭，史蒂夫於是將之視為正確方式。過了一陣子，小冬往前走，嗅了一下他的手。接著，牠用自己的頭蹭了他的手。「你好啊。」史蒂夫小聲地說。

「牠從此會巴著你不放了。」巴奇警告道。

「我無所謂。」史蒂夫說著，伸手來回撫摸小冬的背。牠的毛髮又軟又滑，在史蒂夫的指尖下觸感很棒。他從未有過任何寵物，而且他總是羨慕有寵物的人。有一個像小冬這樣的安靜同伴感覺應該蠻好的，雖然史蒂夫自己很想要一隻狗。

「要喝點什麼嗎？」巴奇問。

「好啊。」史蒂夫說到，視線仍專注在小冬身上。

巴奇點點頭，逕自走向廚房。「你可以在沙發上蹲一蹲。」他說。

「蹲一蹲？」史蒂夫笑著問道。

「你沒聽過這種說法嗎？」巴奇問。

「我只聽過九十歲或當小學老師的人這麼說。」史蒂夫說。

「就憑這句話，我要給你奶油蘇打。」他說。

「你有奶油蘇打？」史蒂夫問道，蹲在巴奇的沙發上。小冬跳上去，坐在他身旁，用自己的頭蹭他的大腿。牠又開始撫摸牠，而牠就這麼在他身邊安頓下來。

「客戶送的。他在皇后區有一家文青酒吧，自己做這東西。奶油蘇打顯然又開始流行了，雖然我不知道是誰允許的。」史蒂夫聽見冰箱打開，還有玻璃瓶碰撞的聲音。巴奇關上冰箱門，又重新出現。「看來牠知道發生什麼事了。」他說著，用空出來的一隻手指向小冬。

「我也這麼想。」史蒂夫說道，抓了抓小冬的脖子。小冬發出呼嚕聲。

「牠很聰明。」他走向史蒂夫，遞了一個瓶子給他。「是旋轉蓋。」他解釋道。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫說。他停下撫摸小冬的動作，打開瓶蓋。牠立刻抬頭，用一臉不爽沒人摸牠的表情看著他。「等我一下。」他一邊跟牠說，一邊打開瓶開。

「別讓牠欺負你。」巴奇說著，一屁股在小冬對面的沙發上坐了下來。他脫掉鞋子，把兩隻——穿著厚厚的灰色襪子——的腳放在茶几上。他打開自己的瓶子，將瓶蓋談到茶几上，然後喝了一口。

史蒂夫也喝了一口。「好好喝！」他驚訝地說。他從沒喝過奶油蘇打，也不太確定喝起來是什麼味道。他頂多以為很像悲傷，還有安養院，實在也不是很公平的評估。

「嗯，雖然不是很肯定是不是他要的感覺，但真的挺不錯喝。」他看著史蒂夫。「所以，心情不好？」他問道。

史蒂夫點點頭，又繼續撫摸小冬。「心情不好。」他確認道。

「你想聊聊，還是要我轉移注意力，還是要我自己看書，留你和我的貓一起？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「不，不是最後一個。」他回答得太快了。巴奇笑了笑。「我想聊聊。你只是⋯⋯和你聊天很好。」他紅著臉，低頭看著似乎準備打盹的小冬。

「你也是啊。」巴奇說著，又喝了一口忌廉蘇打。「那，你看《千金求鑽石》嗎？」他問道。

「當然沒有。」史蒂夫說道，眼睛不看巴奇。

「真是的，我真的很想聊聊上一集——」

「瑞秋怎麼可以把那朵玫瑰給小李呢！」史蒂夫說。

「就是啊！」巴奇說道。「那一集真的看得很痛苦，而且⋯⋯等等，你說你沒在看的。」巴奇瞇著眼睛說。

「我因為看這個節目被員工取笑。我以為你想套我的話。」

「我才不會那樣對你。」巴奇微笑道。「我是個誠實的人。」

「不像小李，那個種族歧視的王八蛋。」

「用詞強烈喔。」巴奇說。

「是喔，你應該聽聽我怎麼對電視機大吼。」

「你這傢伙。」巴奇說。「我很抱歉你的心情不好。」他補充道。

「沒關係。」史蒂夫說道。「已經好多了。」

 

****

 

他們一直聊到夜深。史蒂夫通常會提早離開，但巴奇一直說他並沒打擾到他，加上史蒂夫的精神狀況，他沒要和對方爭辯的意思。可是過去一個小時，巴奇每隔幾分鐘就會打一個呵欠，史蒂夫知道自己也該上床休息了。他如果不睡一下，明天將會是漫長的一天。

「我該走了。」巴奇又打了一個呵欠之後，史蒂夫說道。

「沒，我很好。」巴奇說道。他看來並不太好，而且，非常疲倦。

「沒關係，我應該——」

「你就留下來過夜吧。」巴奇打斷他。

史蒂夫⋯⋯不知該怎麼回答。

「已經晚了，你又住得遠⋯⋯你沒必要長途跋涉回去。」他聳聳肩膀。「我有沙發。」

「我不能讓你睡沙發！」史蒂夫說。

「我沒說睡沙發的人是我。」巴奇得意地說道。

史蒂夫翻了個白眼。「你讓過夜聽起來那麼吸引人。」

「我有一張雙人床。」巴奇聳著肩膀說道。「我們可以一起睡。」

「一起睡？」史蒂夫問。

「一切循規蹈矩，我保證。」巴奇說。

「好啊。」史蒂夫說道，出乎自己的意料。「就這麼辦。」

「是喔？」巴奇問道，聲音平穩，卻不直視史蒂夫。

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「總好過沙發。」他說。

「好。」巴奇說道。「我去拿乾淨的床單。」

 

****

 

二十分鐘後，史蒂夫和巴奇同在一張床上。史蒂夫穿著巴奇其中一件舊汗衫和一條睡褲，瞪著巴奇的背部。整個房間聞起來就像巴奇——還有一點像貓——要入睡著實困難。明明巴奇近在咫尺，史蒂夫卻無法伸手觸模。

「睡了嗎？」巴奇問。

「沒。」史蒂夫坦承。

巴奇翻過身來，面向史蒂夫，明亮的藍眸在黑暗中不知怎麼的，依舊閃爍光芒。「我可以做什麼讓你更舒服點？」他問道。

「沒，我只是想太多而已。」

「想什麼？想今天的事嗎？」巴奇問。

他不曉得自己為什麼會那麼做。或許是因為環境漆黑，氛圍親密，或許是因為他一直就想和巴奇說這件事，但他開始說話。

「我以成就他人的浪漫夢想為事業。有些人是應得的，有些則未必。經過婚禮籌備的過程，有很多新人似乎彼此憎恨，我懷疑他們何苦讓自己歷經這些過程。」他頓了一下，用力吞嚥。「我的前任⋯⋯她是我唯一有過真正在一起的人。我們約會，我們彼此相愛，我們一起同居，還沒分手之前，一切都很好。後來，她搬去加州，我投入工作中。我們的關係還是很友好，而且我已經釋懷了，真的。」

「可是？」巴奇溫柔地鼓勵他繼續說。

「我今天收到她的帖子。」

「喔。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫笑了笑，卻是個難過的微笑。「我很替她高興。我見過她的另一半，是個很好的女生。他們兩個很適合彼此，而且她們在一起會很快樂。我和佩姬不會快樂的，這一點我們都很明白。我跟自己說，就算深愛一個人，跟對方分手也沒關係。可是有好長一段時間，我以為就是她了。我以為我們會有屬於自己的童話故事，而且我會規劃我們的婚禮。」

「我想我已經不太確定童話故事是否存在，但我相信愛情還是存在的。我覺得兩個人在一起是可以快樂的，我想要那樣。我真的很想。我想要晚上有個人一起上床睡覺，早上一起醒來。我想要一場婚禮還有蜜月旅行，我想要一個可以照亮我的生命的人，一個在我低潮的時候幫助我的人，我也想成為他們的支柱。我想要這一切，我很渴望這一切。我只是很害怕自己永遠都無法得到。」他停了一下，無奈地笑了出來。「我聽起來一定像個神經病。」

「不。」巴奇說道。「別這麼說。你⋯⋯是說⋯⋯我自己也很想，你知道嗎？你不是唯一這麼想的人。」

「你也想？」史蒂夫輕聲問道，一種莫名的感覺在內心深處醞釀著。

「我有好長一段時間沒去想了。我也只是和別人上上床啊什麼的。後來跟布洛克同居，真是天大的錯誤。我從沒想過要結婚這種事。可是最近⋯⋯我也不曉得，好像什麼開關被打開似的，開始有白色圍籬的畫面，再也沒停過。」

史蒂夫笑了。「很難想像你站在白色圍籬旁⋯⋯」他說。

「你覺得我辦不到嗎？」巴奇問道。如果他的語氣最後沒有猶豫的話，史蒂夫會以為他在開玩笑。

但他是認真的。他真的以為史蒂夫覺得他辦不到。而史蒂夫當然不能接受。他只是沒想過他們兩人住在郊區，如此而已。

「不，不，巴奇，不是的。」他說道。「天啊，你是⋯⋯你那麼忠誠，那麼善良。就像今天晚上。你什麼也沒問，就這樣陪在我身邊，而你從不向任何人要求過任何東西。你那麼無私，又⋯⋯任何人，而且是任何人，能夠有你做他們的伴侶是多麽幸運。」

有那麼一刻，「能夠有你做我的伴侶是多麽幸運」的話語梗在他的喉嚨，但他無法說出口。不是現在，不是這裡，而且他也不確定巴奇是否要他。

巴奇呼出一口氣。「我沒要把這件事搞成跟我有關。」他說道。

「我是認真的。」史蒂夫說道。「你是個好人。」

「嗯，你也是。」巴奇說著，又打了一個呵欠。「對不起。」他說。

「別道歉。是我讓你凌晨三點還醒著。」史蒂夫說。

「如果能讓你心情好點，那就值得了。」巴奇說。

「有。我感覺好多了。」史蒂夫微笑道。

「那就好。」巴奇說道，兩人很快便進入夢鄉。

 

****

 

在巴奇的身邊醒來感覺好奇怪。

史蒂夫最先醒來，因為就算晚睡，他的身體已經習慣清晨五點起床了。此刻時間已晚——他看得出來——但巴奇還在睡覺，頭髮凌亂地散落在枕頭上，嘴角還掛著一點點口水。他看起來好可愛。此時此景既溫柔又親密，史蒂夫的內心充滿了渴望。他希望接下來一輩子醒來都能看到這個景象。

事實是，自他們認識以來，總是那麼善良、忠誠、幽默的巴奇竟然缺乏安全感，讓史蒂夫好想大聲叫喊。如果巴奇都無法找到他想要的感情，說實在的，其他人還有什麼希望？想到竟然有人，任何人，見到巴奇卻不想每天早上在他身邊醒來，史蒂夫覺得太不可置信了。如果可以和身邊這個男人同住一個屋簷下，分享彼此的世界，他願意放棄一切。

好吧，不是所有一切。他熱愛他的公司和他的朋友。但他願意放棄五分鐘的通勤，那是肯定的。

「你睡醒了？」巴奇喃喃道。

「一點點。」史蒂夫說道，因為被發現而有些尷尬。

巴奇微微一笑，往史蒂夫身上挨得更近。「再十分鐘。」他說著，閉上眼睛，發出一個困倦的咕噥。

史蒂夫知道他不應該留下來。他知道他應該謝謝巴奇讓他摸摸小冬，陪他聊天，讓他過夜，然後梳洗乾淨，開門離開。他知道巴奇大概只是愛睏，並不是真的想靠近史蒂夫，近得可以在自己的身上感覺對方的體溫。他知道他得去跑步，還要處理工作。

但他忽略這一切。

相反的，他將一隻手臂環過巴奇的肩膀，在那裡駐足。巴奇發出另一個咕農，史蒂夫又閉上眼睛，讓自己沈沈入睡，巴奇・巴恩斯在他的身邊，安全又溫暖。

 

****

 

他夢見一小片的向日葵花田，還有巴奇・巴恩斯。

 

****

 

史蒂夫無法出席佩姬和安琪的婚禮——他有工作，沒辦法到處走動——他為此感到難過。真的。那天下午，他將回覆卡寄出，然後打了這些年來的第一通電話給佩姬，致上他的歉意，並通知她們他已經寄了一台 KitchenAid 攪拌機當賀禮，請她們留意。

當她詢問他近況如何的時候，史蒂夫可以真誠坦白地說，他過得很不錯。

事實是？他真的過得很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 《千金求鑽石》是美國真人秀的約會遊戲節目 “The Bachelorette” 。然後，呃，我決定貓咪叫小冬比較好聽。


	8. 薰衣草

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫邀請巴奇一起到烘焙店試吃蛋糕。

史蒂夫每次只要看到巴奇總會臉紅。

公平而言，他幾乎每次看到巴奇就會臉紅，但自從那天晚上在巴奇的床上過夜，狀況越發嚴重。

「嗨，巴奇。」史蒂夫說道，臉頰灼燙，仍盡量保持鎮定。

「嘿。」正在中士刺青館的櫃檯處理文件的巴奇抬頭說道，隨即又低頭，看似對史蒂夫走進門豪不關心。史蒂夫盡量不去在乎這件事。「我以為我們的預約是明天。」他說。知道巴奇把他們預約的日期和時間放在心上，史蒂夫的心情因此好些。雖是小小安慰，好歹也是個安慰。

「關於這件事⋯⋯」史蒂夫說。

「要取消嗎？」巴奇問。他終於又抬起頭，而且他還戴了眼鏡。史蒂夫好喜歡巴奇戴眼鏡的樣子。他看起來好帥，並不是說他平常不帥。他就是看起來更帥，而史蒂夫喜歡巴奇的程度簡直令人尷尬。

「我要試吃蛋糕。」史蒂夫說。巴奇笑了。「這其實很難耶！」史蒂夫抗議道。

「是齁。」巴奇說道。「聽起來真的辛苦，一直吃百香果奶油，和有錢人的結婚蛋糕放的那些什麼東西。我只要香草奶油，謝謝。」他低下頭看文件，用手上黃色的二號鉛筆寫些什麼。不知怎的，史蒂夫覺得巴奇用二號鉛筆寫字很有迷人。

史蒂夫想反駁巴奇，但史蒂夫確實有個客戶不止一次在他們的結婚蛋糕上放百香果奶油，所以他也沒立場說什麼。話雖如此，百香果奶油通常很好吃，尤其搭配香草海綿蛋糕和山莓果醬。

「我原本想邀請你和我一起去試吃當作取消預約的賠罪，可是你如果覺得太麻煩或太⋯⋯」

巴奇猛地抬頭。「你想邀請我一起去試吃蛋糕？」他問。

史蒂夫點點頭。「如果你可以不用上班的話。」

「搞什麼啊，史蒂夫。我他媽的是自己的老闆耶，而且我的預約被取消了，我他媽的當然可以跟你一起去試吃蛋糕，齁我的老天爺。」

史蒂夫一臉痛苦。「我聽不出來這一連串的髒話表示你很興奮，還是我應該害怕。」

「都有。」巴奇說著又低頭看文件。「把詳情傳給我。我得在今天結束前處理這些帳目。」

「好。」史蒂夫說。他咬咬唇，又多看了巴奇幾眼，收進心裡。巴奇在紙上寫了幾個字，對史蒂夫毫不理會。史蒂夫接著便離開了，因為再逗留多看幾眼就很恐怖了。

他覺得自己是一路紅著臉回到辦公室的。

 

****

 

他和烘焙店確認之後，當天晚上就把試吃細節傳給巴奇。巴奇回傳了一串表情符號給他，史蒂夫忍不住露齒而笑。

這不是約會，至少他不認為這個約會。

但畢竟是與巴奇獨處一個下午，而且地點還是一家烘焙店。這會是美好的一天。

 

****

 

巴奇晚了十五分鐘才來。

「對不起。」他一進門即對史蒂夫低聲說道。

「沒關係。」史蒂夫謊稱。那些烘焙師看來非常不爽，但巴奇不在場，史蒂夫是不會開始的。如果烘焙師們對巴奇遲到一事有意見，史蒂夫也不必理會他們。紐約有大把的烘焙店。「我真的需要另一個人幫我嚐嚐這家店。」他微笑補充道。

巴奇點點頭，卻沒再說什麼。

史蒂夫仔細看了看巴奇。說實在話，對方看來不太好。

他的眼睛下有方眼袋，而且頭髮比平常亂得有個性的髮髻還要凌亂。他甚至有可能穿了跟昨天一模一樣的衣服。史蒂夫伸手想碰巴奇的手臂，手都還沒到，巴奇已經移開。

「對不起。」巴奇小聲說道，聲音幾乎有些沙啞。「我昨晚沒睡好。」

「我們可以另外安——」

巴奇搖搖頭。「不用，我不想造成不不便⋯⋯」他停頓一下，嘆氣道：「我們還是進去吧。我會沒事的，我保證。」

「你不需要沒事。」史蒂夫微笑道。「我們在這裡多久，你就可以愁眉不展多久。你只需要吃一些蛋糕，告訴我你的想法，而且坦白說？我喜歡和你在一起。所以如果你想進去的話，我希望你的心是在的。如果不是，你也不需要進去。」

巴奇呼出一口氣。「好激勵人心啊。」他說道，有點諷刺，但臉上掛著小小的微笑。

「我寫過很多婚禮誓約。」史蒂夫坦言。「難免有點肉麻。」

巴奇哼了一聲。

「準備好了嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭。「走吧。」

 

****

 

烘焙師們若對皺著眉頭，一臉疲倦的刺青師傅的出現感到困惑，他們並未表現出來。事實上，史蒂夫覺得他們其中一個——有著迷人微笑的高大男人——在遞給巴奇一塊內填巴伐利亞奶油，外裹草莓糖霜的蛋糕時，還試著跟他調情。巴奇若有注意到對方的意圖，他視而不見，但史蒂夫不太確定巴奇現在是否注意周遭發生的事。他只是每塊蛋糕吃一口，在史蒂夫給他的記事本上做筆記，然後把盤子遞給史蒂夫。

坦白說，這比史蒂夫平常的蛋糕試吃歷險記好太多了。一般來說，他會跟焦慮萬分的準新人來到烘焙店，然後準新人會為了蛋糕是否應有花卉或蕾絲設計，或抹茶糖霜是否太多而大吵一頓。今天，他來到這家烘焙店是想測試他們，看看是否可以推薦客戶來這裡挑選蛋糕。能夠和巴奇一起來——雖然對方心情不佳——更添樂趣。沒有小劇場、沒有抱怨、沒有爭吵。巴奇只是寫下他的想法，若他特別喜歡某一點——或對某個口味有尖酸的評價——他會把記事本遞給史蒂夫，讓他看他的想法。截至目前為止，他們倆喜歡大部分的口味。

蛋糕雖好，陪伴更佳。

「我們最近開始做一個新的口味。」其中一個烘焙師拉出一個盤子說道。那是一塊普通的黃蛋糕，但糖霜是綠色的。「是甜椒奶油糖霜。」她得意地說。

「不要。」巴奇說道。「不行，門都沒有，不要。」

烘焙師看來都快哭了。「他對甜椒過敏。」史蒂夫謊稱。她理解地點點頭，史蒂夫想對方應該是相信的。他轉向巴奇。「你要休息一下嗎？」他一邊問一邊站起來。

巴奇點點頭，也跟著站起來。然後做出讓史蒂夫驚訝的舉動。他拉了史蒂夫的手，十指緊扣。震驚不已的史蒂夫只能在巴奇的帶領下，隨他來到外頭。「對不起。」門一關上，巴奇立刻說道。他把手鬆開。「可是他媽的甜椒？那些是鹹食啊，老天爺。蛋糕吃起來不應該像鱷梨醬。」

史蒂夫輕輕笑了笑，不想讓自己對巴奇的手感到失望或困惑。他兩者皆失敗，但決定無論如何還是放下。「他們太急於討好了，可是我也有過幾個奇怪的要求。我只有四個字：起司蛋糕。」

巴奇蹙眉。「起司蛋糕並不奇怪。」他說道。「拜託，還有一家以起司蛋糕為主題的全國連鎖餐廳。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「我說的起司蛋糕不是那個著名的甜點。我說的是起司太空蛋糕。是切達乾酪和豪打奶酪。」

巴奇的眼睛張得好大。「什麼？」他問道。

「他們是在威斯康辛認識的。」史蒂夫說道。「在一個乳品農場。他們不是農夫，只是參觀農場的觀光客。坦白說，我沒去注意細節。」

「中西部真是有夠扯。」巴奇說道，史蒂夫放聲大笑。他低下頭。「我今天真是糟糕的同伴，對不起。」他說。

「我以為這件事已經結束了。」史蒂夫微笑道。

巴奇搖搖頭。「實不相瞞，我覺得自己在裡頭實在很難為情。」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇深深一個呼吸，往後退幾步，倚靠在烘焙店的紅磚牆上。史蒂夫向他靠近，也倚在牆上，但不壓迫巴奇。「說真的？我不知道。」過了很長的一陣沈默，巴奇又說：「我有時候會有低潮。今天就是。他們不是⋯⋯我有時候會做惡夢。我就說這麼多。」他說。

「喔。」史蒂夫說。

「遇到低潮的時候，我就會躲在後面埋頭工作，盤點啊什麼的，可是我不會取消預約，不像某些人。」他幾乎是調皮地瞪了史蒂夫一眼。史蒂夫不好意思地低下頭。「可是我感覺格格不入。坐在那裡吃蛋糕，還有那些專業的烘焙師看著我⋯⋯我不屬於那裡。」他嘆氣道。「我不想掃興，我可以離開的。」

「我從沒說你掃興。」史蒂夫說道。「而且我不想你離開。」

「我多少吼了那個女生。」他說。

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「你只是強烈反對甜椒甜食。我明白的，我相信她也明白的。」他頓一頓。「好吧，她不一定明白，但她可能會明白過敏是怎麼回事。」史蒂夫吞了一吞。「你和我一樣，都屬於那個地方，小巴。」

巴奇嘆了一口氣。「你人太好了。」他說。

「彼此彼此。」他停了一下，又嚴肅補充道：「我不想你離開，可是你如果想走的話，我會跟你一起走。我對這家店的看法也差不多決定了。最後五種口味也不會改變什麼。」

「別這麼說。」巴奇翻了翻眼睛說道。「不要把時間縮短。」

「那你會跟我一起進去？」史蒂夫問。

「我不曉得你為什麼要我一起進去，可是，好吧。我答應你。」

「我想要你和我一起進去因為你讓一切變得更好。就像我說的——我喜歡和你相處。」他微笑補充道。史蒂夫知道自己有些直白，但如果能夠給巴奇任何安慰的話，他並不介意。他只是想讓巴奇知道無論史蒂夫在哪裡，巴奇都屬於那裡。

巴奇並不看史蒂夫的眼睛。他面露笑容，卻是難過的。「我差點爽約。」他坦言，然後抬起頭。「我很高興我來了。」

「我也很高興你來。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇嘆了一口氣。「我們進去再吃些蛋糕吧。」他有些戲劇化地說，彷彿很痛苦。

「你確定？」

「只是吃蛋糕，又不是考博士學位。走吧。」說罷，他帶著史蒂夫回到烘焙店。

 

****

 

接下來的試吃，巴奇全程保持沈默，但是臉上比剛剛多了一點笑容。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」在吃了第九百塊蛋糕後，他小聲地說。這次是一塊檸檬薰衣草的恐怖組合，難吃到史蒂夫再也不想再吃一口。

「怎了，巴奇？」史蒂夫朝巴奇看去，問道。巴奇吃的是一塊裹了花生醬和巧克力甘納許的巧克力蛋糕，看來相當不錯。比史蒂夫盤子裡那個好太多了。

「你臉上有東西。」他說。

「是喔？」史蒂夫問道，低頭拿餐巾紙。

「嗯，這裡。讓我來。」巴奇說著，把手伸過去。史蒂夫還來不及抬頭，巴奇已經把一大坨花生醬糖霜抹在他的鼻子上。史蒂夫急忙咕噥了一聲，糖霜從他的鼻子滴落到天藍色的襯衫上。

他看看巴奇，然後低頭看看自己的襯衫，又抬頭看著巴奇。「這樣很不專業。」他一臉嚴肅說道。

巴奇的臉垮了下來。「我——」他才開口，史蒂夫從自己那一塊蛋糕挖了一大坨薰衣草糖霜，抹在巴奇的鼻子上。

「好了。」史蒂夫說道。「我們現在般配了。」

巴奇咧嘴而笑，試圖用自己的舌頭舔掉糖霜。他失敗了，但兩人哈哈大笑，烘焙師也加入其中。

 

****

 

「我不曉得他是你的男朋友。」剛剛跟巴奇調情的烘焙師說。

「什麼？」史蒂夫問。他正在和店裡的員工收尾，而巴奇在替他們叫計程車。

「你們兩個好可愛。剛剛鼻子沾糖霜那段？可愛極了。你要選結婚蛋糕的時候，記得找我們！」

史蒂夫點頭微笑，在一份文件上簽名。

他應該糾正對方，但他沒有。

 

****

 

史蒂夫把他們的節數改到下週。那是他們的最後一節，而那個刺青看起來美極了。但一切結束後，史蒂夫回到自己的公寓，忍不住坐在沙發上，攤成一團。他如今再也沒有理由和巴奇說話，再也沒有理由到店裡去安排一個節數或確認下一節的時間。他再也沒有理由——

他的手機響起。他從口袋裡掏出手機，看見來自巴奇的訊息：

_我覺得自己好像欠你一塊蛋糕。要不要在中士刺青館附近新開的烘焙店一起吃午餐？如果你不想只是吃蛋糕當午餐，他們也有三明治。_

史蒂夫綻開燦爛的笑容。


	9. 玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫的員工在一場重要婚禮之前鬧肚子疼，巴奇和他的員工下海幫忙。

史蒂夫想辦法平衡六個裝滿桌卡、約旦杏仁和其它粉彩裝飾的紙箱，從辦公室走到他停在路邊的卡車。他得趕緊出發，但抱著六個加起來幾乎和自己身高一般（何況他身高不矮）的紙箱，並非易事。可是他若不迅速把箱子送到車上，他隨時有被拖吊的危險，而這種事就算員工全員到齊都很麻煩，更何況他今天只有一個員工一起處理今天的婚禮。

他不曉得史考特到底在星期四帶來的布朗尼裡頭加了什麼東西，但他所有員工——除了有乳糖不適症，不吃巧克力的阿美瑞卡，史蒂夫現在最喜歡她了——昨天晚上都打電話通知他們由於食物中毒，無法協助這場婚禮。平常就算有一個人無法出勤，史蒂夫仍有足夠員工做事，但整個團隊？那簡直是恐怖故事，尤其是規模這麼大的婚禮。

「天啊，你這樣搬箱子遲早會掛掉的，史蒂夫。」史蒂夫聽見有人說道。他若不清楚狀況，他會以為那是巴奇・巴恩斯，但巴奇・巴恩斯為什麼會在中士刺青館十點才開門營業的這一天，在早上六點鐘出現在史蒂夫的工作地點？這根本沒道理。「我來搬這幾箱。」那把聲音說道，同時拿了史蒂夫手上最上層的三個箱子。

史蒂夫一看見右手關節上的刺青和左手的電子人刺青，就知道那真的是巴奇・巴恩斯。「巴奇？」史蒂夫問道。「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「嘿。」他說道。「我聽說你今天人手不夠，所以娜塔莎、克林特和我過來幫忙。」

「你什麼？」史蒂夫問。他尚未喝足夠的咖啡。

「史考特打電話來。應該說是路易斯用史考特的電話打給娜塔莎。路易斯在照顧吐得半死不活的史考特。反正呢，他和娜塔莎說你應該需要幾個人手，所以我們就來了。克林特在卡車那裡，確保你不會被拖吊，娜塔莎在買咖啡。我過來幫你搬箱子。」

「那真⋯⋯刺青館不是今天營業嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭。「路易斯在顧店，還有達西。她是新來的，但很優秀。娜塔莎需要處理幾個預約，可是我和克林特都順利把事情喬好了，所以都沒問題，你也別想覺得愧疚。你需要幫忙，所以我們來了。我如果請你你幫忙，你也會答應的。我不敢說我們會和你的團隊一樣有效率，可是我們挺能接收指令的，而且我們會盡力而為。不管怎樣，多少也可以減輕阿美瑞卡的壓力，讓她好好做事。」

史蒂夫有些不好意思地眨眼睛止住淚水。「謝謝你。」他小聲地說。

巴奇只是微笑。「來吧。」他說道。「趁克林特還沒找到讓你被拖吊的方法，我們趕快把這些箱子搬過去。」

 

****

 

史蒂夫——前一天晚上一邊不停確保他的員工安然無恙，一邊為隔天早上人員短少的團隊安排緊急措施——在前往郊區的婚禮場地一個半小時的路上，竟得到小憩片刻的機會。就地理上來說，地點不算遠，但從紐約出發到任何地方都很花時間，即便是這麼早的清晨。

他只是無意在巴奇的肩上睡著。

若是一般日子，他理應醒著，打電話和花藝師確認新人臨時要求的紅玫瑰花束，雖然他們原本要求用野花。相反的，他竟然在暗戀對象的皮外套上流口水。

今天真不是個好日子。

 

****

 

話雖如此，巴奇和他的團隊著實幫了大忙。克林特比實際看起來還要強壯，而且很有藝術眼光，現場擺設更是快手快腳。巴奇和史蒂夫一樣習慣管理發送物，但比更加優秀，因為相較於史蒂夫，巴奇很有數字頭腦，而且一眼便看出外燴公司並沒有準備足夠的餐盤。

而娜塔莎呢？娜塔莎就是使命必達。

史蒂夫一整個上午和下午都陪著新娘，阿美瑞卡則是和新郎一起。他們通過窩機和簡訊保持聯繫。雖然史蒂夫擔心整件事會是一場災難，但事情確實順利成型，主要是因為娜塔莎一人當三人用，並在很少指示的情況下迅速完成。史蒂夫若不是擔心巴奇會在他睡著的時候殺掉他，他真的會立刻邀請娜塔莎加入他的團隊。

婚禮非常感人，釋放新人要求的鴿子之前，史蒂夫竟然掉下一滴眼淚。但他不確定眼淚是出於對儀式的感動，或只是工作壓力。或者兩者皆是，他在躲避一隻鴿子的時候如是想。

史蒂夫討厭鴿子。牠們又蠢又壞，而且隨處便便。可是新人很想要鴿子，而史蒂夫是一個無敵優秀的婚禮顧問。

 

****

 

史蒂夫沒有時間喘口氣。派對緊接儀式之後，史蒂夫轉換成派對模式，專注於提示樂團停止表演 The Rains of Cashmere 作為玩笑，確保每一位有特殊飲食需求的賓客拿到正確的餐盤，確保伴郎黃湯下肚，足以保持風趣，但不至於言詞不當。

等到史蒂夫告知煙火師開始煙火表演的時候，他已經精疲力竭，且對今天的工作感到滿意。他的團隊沒有重大失誤，婚禮又進行順利。新娘的母親甚至特地過來對他的安排大表讚賞，他視之為最好的讚美。當然，沒有阿美瑞卡、娜塔莎、巴奇和克林特，他也無法辦到，但他確實對自己的工作表現感到滿意。

樂團開始演唱新郎新娘最愛的歌曲的時候，巴奇湊到史蒂夫身邊。曲子的音量在中奏增強，提示煙火師開始準備燃放煙火。這個主意很有意思，但史蒂夫在演練時可是費盡心思讓煙火師在正確的時間燃放煙火。他們花了很多時間——還有新郎新娘一大筆預算——但在婚禮之前的週末，他們總算順利抓對時機，而史蒂夫只希望一切如當時那麽完美。

「你開心嗎？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫點點頭。他正靠著派對所在的建築。他們全都在一個寬敞的露台上，可以眺望即將燃放煙火的高爾夫球場。新郎新娘得知這件事的時候並不太高興。想要有這種規模的煙火，他們得選一個在郊區的地點。但高爾夫球場很漂亮，舉行派對的宴會廳很有品味，而史蒂夫覺得可以找到符合他們需求的場地，自己做得挺好的。

「一切都很棒。我應該沒參加過這麼棒的婚禮。」巴奇說道。「我參加的上一場婚禮好像是在排球場舉行的，然後我們還打排球——新娘對壘新郎。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，說：「謝謝。」他忍不住看著巴奇微笑。對方看起來好帥氣，身著西裝，頭髮往後梳。他太美好了，史蒂夫已經很久沒見過這般美好的景象了。他不相信巴奇竟有辦法為這場婚禮找來一套西裝，他真的很感動。他，還有娜塔莎和克林特主動前來幫忙。因為他們知道史蒂夫需要他們。「如果沒有你或你的員工，我無法完成這件事。」史蒂夫說。

「你也會找到辦法的。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「那會是場災難。」他說道。「我不知道該如何感謝你為我做的一切。」他補充道，聲音哽咽。

巴奇聳了聳肩，搖了搖頭。「別客氣。我如果開口，你也會幫忙的。」

「可是——」

「這是你要的嗎？」巴奇問，目光望向高爾夫球場。「這樣的婚禮？」

「婚禮？」史蒂夫問。

「你結婚的時候。」巴奇說道。「這種傳統的儀式：大型宴會廳、佐丹杏、紅玫瑰花束，諸如此類。」

史蒂夫也望向高爾夫球場。夜幕低垂，如茵綠草是一場環保災難，卻又如此美麗。「坦白說，這對我有些超過了。」史蒂夫說道。「我不需要煙火。」

「那你需要什麼？」巴奇輕聲問道。史蒂夫看著巴奇，發現對方臉上是誠懇的表情，而且靠得很近。

他是費了一番功夫，克制自己脫口說出：「你。」

史蒂夫微笑。「對的人。或許在什麼海灘吧⋯⋯或者，說真的？我想在市政廳結婚，然後請大家吃披薩之類的。打排球聽起來也挺好玩的。我沒有太多親友或什麼人需要交代。」他停了一下，失聲而笑，心知婚禮顧問竟想要一場小型婚禮有多諷刺。「無論是什麼樣的婚禮，只要是對的人，那就足夠了。」

「那蠻好的。」巴奇微笑道。他靠在牆上，站在史蒂夫身邊，身上的西裝料子幾乎碰到史蒂夫的手臂。

「你呢？」史蒂夫問道。「你想要怎樣的婚禮？」

巴奇笑得燦爛，彷彿史蒂夫問了一個好笑的問題。「一場大型婚禮，超大。我要一場可以跟黛安娜王妃媲美的婚禮。」他說。

史蒂夫實在忍不住，撲哧了一聲。

「誒！」巴奇說道，用手肘推了一下史蒂夫。

「抱歉，抱歉！」史蒂夫說道。「我只是覺得出乎意料。」

「我的想法是，我這輩子只結一次婚。我要一場難忘的婚禮。」

「你會讓我幫你規劃嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇看著史蒂夫。史蒂夫看著巴奇。

音樂的音量變大，高爾夫球場上空煙火綻放。

「我最近在想，你會是新郎。」巴奇說。

「喔。」史蒂夫說道，顫抖地吸了一口氣。

「嗯。」巴奇說。

空氣中或有音樂。周遭或有情侶、夫妻舞蹈。遠處或有煙火。史蒂夫並未真的留意到。

反之，他眼前所見全是巴奇的臉。耳際只聽見巴奇的呼吸和他自己的心跳聲。他只感覺到指尖下巴奇的臉頰，巴奇的手臂環住他的腰，巴奇的唇貼著他的唇。

這不是他們的婚禮，但卻是兩人共同未來的起點。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 希望你喜歡這個初吻，但故事尚未結束！接著還有一篇很長的後記，內容什麼都有：會計、茄子、帕瑪森起士、一起規劃未來的伴侶，還有 Pinterest。拭目以待。


	10. 捧花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫找到屬於他的幸福到永遠。

「我現在就可以告訴你，基於對野生環境所造成的潛在影響，那個花園不會讓你放那麼多氣球的，但如果你想用花做拱門，我有認識的——」

一陣敲門聲。「門沒鎖。」史蒂夫叫道。他對坐在辦公室裡的準新人微笑。「應該是阿美瑞卡。」他說。他們點點頭——他們剛剛進來之前見過阿美瑞卡。

開門的是阿美瑞卡。「你的情人帶午餐過來了。」她說。

「阿美瑞卡。」史蒂夫說著，臉頰緋紅，雖然他的心跳速度略為加快。雖然在一起已經兩年了，每次只要巴奇在附近總是如此。他看著那對準新人。「你們介意⋯⋯只是⋯⋯我的午餐。」他說道，尷尬不已。通常有客戶的時候，巴奇很少過來，雖然他也不會在巴奇的午餐時間安排客戶。大部份時候，他們會找個理由溜出去一起用餐。但艾斯翠德和德克只有今天才有空。

「你當然可以有朋友替你帶午餐，親愛的！」艾斯翠德笑著說。「真好，我希望這個傢伙可以這樣對我。」她補充道，用手肘推了推她的未婚夫。

「我昨晚才替妳做了晚餐！」德克大笑道。

「你昨晚替我買了晚餐。」艾斯翠德糾正他。他們兩人互相戲弄彼此一會兒，史蒂夫的目光越過他們，向阿美瑞卡點點頭。她把門關上，轉身離開，應該是請巴奇進來。

過沒多久，約莫四十五秒後，辦公室的門再度開啟，這次出現的巴奇。

他看起來好帥好帥。當然，史蒂夫最後一次見到巴奇的時候，他身上什麼都沒有，只穿了一條黑色四角褲，站在他們家的廚房裡煎培根，但不知怎的，他現在看起來更帥。巴奇站在門口，身穿低腰牛仔褲和一件薄薄的灰色汗衫，薄得史蒂夫可以看見他的乳頭環。素色的汗衫襯托他手臂上滿佈的刺青，而他的頭髮則盤成一束亂髻。他的飛行墨鏡被推到頭頂上，穿著腳上髒髒的馬丁靴走進史蒂夫一塵不染的辦公室。

史蒂夫好愛他。

「嘿！」史蒂夫笑道，站起來以便從巴奇手中接過袋子，可以的話，順便給他一個親吻。

「嘿，猛男。」巴奇說。艾斯翠德和德克上下打量巴奇，史蒂夫注意到他們雙眼撐大的那一瞬間。巴奇朝艾斯翠德眨了眨眼，對方呵呵笑。德克看來也覺得無傷大雅，尤其當巴奇也對德克眨眼睛。「我幫你買了玉米牛肉，可是我決定要一半，所以一半是玉米牛肉，一半是我的薩拉米香腸。然後我也幫你買了一醃菜，是酸的，省得你像上次那樣給我擺臭臉，然後還有他們用彩色糖霜做的那些噁心甜餅乾，還有一份鹹布丁。喔，還有布朗醫生的黑櫻桃，因為我還是拒絕幫你買芹菜口味的。」

「有蔬菜嗎？」史蒂夫問道，因為巴奇知道史蒂夫總會要一份蔬菜。他的胃口或許大，但他還是盡力注意飲食健康。

巴奇面無表情看著他。「醃菜是黃瓜。」他說。

「還沒泡鹽水之前。」史蒂夫回覆。

「我可以在熟食店幫你買什麼蔬菜呢，史蒂夫？不是醃菜就是涼拌菜，所以我選了醃菜。」

「他們有很好吃的沙拉！」史蒂夫說道。「佐奶油香蒜醬。」

「只有你才會去熟食店買沙拉。」巴奇翻了白眼說道。

「他們的菜單十樣沙拉那麼多！」史蒂夫說。

「我的爺爺逃離集體迫害可不是為了讓你在熟食店買沙拉。」巴奇說。德克不安地動了動，但史蒂夫知道巴奇只是在開玩笑。並不是巴奇的家人逃出了二十世紀初的集體迫害，因為他們確實逃了出來（然後在芝加哥開了一家猶太熟食店，造成巴奇對熟食店餐飲的高姿態）。他補充道：「早知道買芹菜蘇打，這樣你或許會懂得感恩。」然後換史蒂夫翻白眼。

「那也不算是蔬菜。」他說。

「不如我給你一大盤的生胡蘿蔔當晚餐。」巴奇建議道。「你一整個晚上就可以練習賓尼兔的表情。肯定很搞笑。」

「如果你替我加一些奶油香蒜醬的話⋯⋯」史蒂夫說。

巴奇又不耐地翻了白眼，但臉上掛著笑容。「隨你所願，小蜜糖。」雖然這些暱稱難堪又不好聽，但史蒂夫多少還是喜歡巴奇給他的這些小名。他只在想要半嘲諷或想讓在地鐵上瞪著他們的乘客不舒服的情況下才會叫他「懶惰蟲」和「小蜜糖」。由於不好意思，史蒂夫從未喚過巴奇任何小名，但巴奇這麼做的時候，總是帶著混合適中的甜蜜與幽默，對他們的感情恰是極好的隱喻。

史蒂夫從巴奇手上接過袋子。「謝謝你帶午餐過來。」他說。

「不客氣。」巴奇說著，踮起腳尖在史蒂夫的臉頰上輕輕一吻。「回頭見。」他說。

巴奇看著艾斯翠德和德克，露齒而笑。「恭喜你們訂婚。」他說。「還有對婚禮顧問的好品味。」

「謝——謝謝你。」德克說道。「我們非常開心。」他補充說。

「我知道那是什麼感覺。」巴奇說道，又看向史蒂夫，臉上微微的笑容那麼誠懇，那麼細微，那麼完美，史蒂夫情不自禁也回以一個微笑。

史蒂夫的內心融化了一些，無法克制目送巴奇離開肉麻兮兮的表情。

「那是你男朋友？」艾斯翠德問。

史蒂夫點點頭。「快兩年了。」他說。

「和我想的不一樣。」德克緊張地輕笑道。

「嗯，不曉得他到底看上我哪一點。」史蒂夫癡癡地看著門口說道，才又回頭看艾斯翠德和德克。「剛剛講到哪裡？」他問著，把午餐放在桌上，倒數可以回家，回到巴奇身邊的時間。

 

****

 

他們的家是一間距離中士刺青館兩條街的公寓，史蒂夫和巴奇是在一年半前搬進去的。那裡不是世界上最棒的——史蒂夫希望廚房採光可以更好一些——但那畢竟是他們的居所，而且處處都是他們情感的印記。這裡不是巴奇老舊凌亂的住家，也不是史蒂夫一塵不染的公寓。這裡介於中間，存在他們各自的一部分，一日工作結束後穿過大門總讓人感到欣慰。

巴奇的工作時間比史蒂夫長——也不無道理，畢竟他的職業不同——所以史蒂夫把昨天的晚餐從冰箱裡拿出來放進微波爐預熱。巴奇昨晚做了接下來幾天的晚餐，然後裝進盒子，這樣史蒂夫就不用靠近爐子。這是他們想出來的方法——巴奇做飯，史蒂夫洗碗，沒人把房子燒掉。

今天的晚餐是烤雞咖哩拌飯，陣陣香氣從微波爐飄出，飄散整間公寓。晚餐熱好之後，他端著盤子到客廳去，打開電視看 HGTV 。才吃了幾口，他從後口袋掏出手機傳訊息給巴奇：

_晚餐很棒。謝謝！_

巴奇回傳一張老二的照片。不是他自己的老二，因為史蒂夫知道巴奇的老二長什麼樣子，但那是一個穿了銀飾的老二。史蒂夫也不是第一次收到那樣的照片，但他還是忍不住噗嗤了一聲。

_已經完成這個偉大傑作（我是得到允許寄給你的），會早點回家_

史蒂夫翻了個白眼。

_有了這個偉大傑作，你幹嘛還要回家？_ 他問。

_癒合期間有四到六週不能上床，混蛋_

明明答案這麼明顯，史蒂夫不曉得自己為什麼還問那個問題。

他笑了笑，放下手機，趁晚餐還熱的時候將之吃完。

公寓門打開的時候，他正在洗盤子。「在這裡。」史蒂夫叫道。

「嘿。」巴奇說。史蒂夫聽見他把鎖匙放進他們在入口擺著的小碟子裡的哐噹聲。史蒂夫總是忘記把自己的鎖匙從外套口袋拿出來，但巴奇永遠都會把自己的鎖匙放好。能夠知道這件事挺好的，提醒史蒂夫他們一起生活的證明。

小冬出來亮相。牠通常樂於忽視史蒂夫，但巴奇一回家牠就馬上大獻殷勤。果不其然，巴奇才走進廚房，小冬已經在他的兩腿之間穿梭，喵喵叫。「嘿。」巴奇說著，走向史蒂夫，雙臂圈住對方的腰，緊貼後背，輕吻史蒂夫的後脖子。

「那是用來叫馬的。」史蒂夫佯裝嚴肅說道。

巴奇咬了一下他的後脖子。

「嘿！」史蒂夫驚呼道，手上的盤子掉進了肥皂水中。

「那是用來叫馬的，你這個小王八蛋。」巴奇低喃，隨即哈哈大笑，用力捏了捏史蒂夫的身軀。「吃飽沒？」他問。

「嗯，如果你想吃，我可以幫你弄一盤。」

史蒂夫感覺到巴奇在搖頭。「偉大傑作老二完成穿孔沒多久就昏了過去，所以克林特替我們叫了披薩，大家一邊吃一邊顧那傢伙。」

「哪裡的？」

「附近的吉諾。」

史蒂夫呻吟了一聲。「你應該叫我過去的，我愛吉諾。」他說。

「我替你帶了香蒜麵包條。」巴奇說。史蒂夫精神為之一振。「別說我沒為這個家付出。」

「在哪裡？」史蒂夫問。

「鎖匙碟旁邊。」巴奇說。「總不能一邊拿著麵包條一邊摸貓咪。」他解釋道。

「凡事有先後順序。」史蒂夫說。

「就是。」巴奇說道。「謝謝你的理解。」他繼續親吻史蒂夫的脖子，對方打了個哆嗦。「說到先後順序——」

「你如果想上床，得在我吃香蒜麵包條之前。」史蒂夫說。巴奇嗤鼻。「我今天看的老二已經夠多了，謝謝。」他說道。

「我以為你更喜歡我的老二。」史蒂夫說。

「我是啊，但人是有極限的。」他大笑說道。「我只是想多吻你一下，但如果這個要求很過份——」

「並不會。」史蒂夫打岔道。

「很好。」巴奇說，然後繼續親吻史蒂夫，讓史蒂夫繼續洗盤子餐具，放好晾乾。「好了嗎？」巴奇問。

「你呢？」史蒂夫問。

「我們到沙發去。」巴奇說。

巴奇繞去替他們拿了香蒜麵包條和兩罐麥根沙士，放在茶几上，才一屁股坐在沙發上。他立刻在史蒂夫身邊躺下，把頭枕在史蒂夫的大腿上，閉上眼睛。

巴奇對肢體接觸並不避諱。他總是在觸碰史蒂夫，像剛剛在廚房裡貼在他身上那樣，像現在躺在他身上那樣，或只是在他們從中士刺青館步行往史蒂夫辦公室的路上，把手臂還過史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫向來比較內向。他小的時候易怒，不喜歡被碰觸，因為那些碰觸通常不是敷衍了事就是暴力相向。如今，他只是笨手笨腳，從未真正學會如何與他人有肢體接觸。可是和巴奇在一起卻不是那麼回事。巴奇引導出他愛黏人的那一面，讓他大感詫異。他以為像巴奇那樣整個把自己掛在他身上會讓他感到窒息，但卻沒有。他只覺得被愛著。

史蒂夫幾根手指穿過巴奇的長髮，梳理而過。巴奇嘆了一口氣，然後微笑。「因為那個宏偉的老二，我取消了最後一個預約。」他說。

「嗯嗯。」史蒂夫說。

「回家真好。」他補充道。

「我也覺得。」史蒂夫說，低頭對巴奇微笑。

因為這裡是他們共同建築，屬於他們的家。史蒂夫只想待在這裡，哪兒也不想去。

 

****

 

巴奇很有數字概念，史蒂夫沒有。

為了自身利益，史蒂夫並不恥於利用巴奇的數字能力。

「別老看著我。」巴奇說。

「我沒在看你。」史蒂夫從辦公桌後面說道。巴奇正坐在史蒂夫辦公室的另一頭，頭髮束起，戴著眼鏡，替史蒂夫做一些會計工作。他真是好看極了。「你一副書呆子的樣子那麼好看也不是我的錯。」

「你才書呆子。」巴奇一邊低低說話，一邊用他的 Dixon 牌 Ticonderoga 二號鉛筆寫幾個字。他咬了咬鉛筆上面的橡皮擦。「數目都對，跟你說一下。」

「所以你已經掩飾了我盜用公款的計劃？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇翻了個白眼。「我們都很清楚你還沒酷到足以盜用公款。」

「我很夠酷啊！」

「那你的數字能力還不夠好。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。「你這話或許有道理。」

巴奇哈哈大笑，揉了揉後脖子。「我應該差不多了。」他說。

「再次感謝。」史蒂夫笑道，他肯定不是因為巴奇即將離開而假裝失望。

「可是如果你要的話，我可以多待一個小時左右，繼續裝帥。」

「可以嗎？」史蒂夫眼睛一亮，問道。

「因為我知道你還沒酷到足以在辦公室嘿咻，所以我也只想到這些。」

「我很⋯⋯」史蒂夫憤憤不平地抱怨。他接著停頓一下，嘆氣道：「我絕對沒酷到足以在辦公室嘿咻。」

「就說吧——」

「也只是因為每樣東西很容易就顯髒。」史蒂夫補充道。

巴奇一臉不可思議地看著他。「你太壞了。我改變主意了。我要回家。」

「不要！」史蒂夫說著，開始哈哈大笑。

巴奇嘆了一口氣。「好，可是你真的，非常，壞。」

「我以為你喜歡。」史蒂夫說。

「太壞了。」

 

****

 

史蒂夫想和巴奇結婚。

巴奇想和史蒂夫結婚。

他們之前曾經討論過，也經常討論。問題是：他們對結婚一事未必取得共識，而且每次只要他們其中一人提起這件事，最終會變得有些混亂。史蒂夫有一陣子盡量少提，但巴奇三不五時總會說一下，然後又是一齣小劇場。

「我們這樣好像《飛燕金槍》。」巴奇說。

「我們像什麼？」史蒂夫問。

他們在一家光線有些陰暗，還有紅色格子桌布的義大利餐廳。這裡不是史蒂夫的最愛，但巴奇不知為何，很喜歡這裡，只要巴奇開心，史蒂夫也樂意奉陪。巴奇的確正在開心地吃著一大盤的奶醬義大利寬板面，

「你如果要做我的男人，一定要好好研究一下音樂劇。」巴奇說。

「我是你的男人。」史蒂夫說道。「我不曉得音樂劇跟這個有什麼關係。」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「音樂劇很棒啊。」他說道。「如果你對音樂有任何了解的話，你就會知道《飛燕金槍》裡頭有一首歌是關於他們在到底要一場大婚禮，還是一場小婚禮。很貼切。」

「還真貼切。」史蒂夫說著，戳了戳他的帕瑪森起司烤茄子。菜已微涼，有些黏黏的。

「反正呢，我應該要你看《飛燕金槍》的。」

「別人會以為我們兩個人對懷舊音樂劇有興趣的人應該是我。」他說。

「定型觀念是不對的。」巴奇嚴肅地說，然後又嘖嘖地吸了更多義大利麵。「而且我們兩個都有刺青。」

「但只有一個人有穿乳頭環。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇抬起兩道眉毛，咧嘴微笑，嘴巴還掛著一小根麵條。「暫時而已。」他說。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，把叉子放在盤子旁邊。「我們可以在回家的路上買奶昔嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「不可以。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫垂頭喪氣。「喔。」他說著，拿起叉子，繼續戳他的帕瑪森起司烤茄子。

「老天爺，不要那樣看我，我只是為反對而反對，想要裝可愛啊什麼的。我會為你買下全世界的奶昔，你這個迷人的小王八蛋。」

「不用不用，沒關係的。」總愛犧牲小我的史蒂夫說。

巴奇在桌子底下踢了踢史蒂夫的小腿。「嘿！」史蒂夫說道，聲音大了一些。一個坐在附近桌子的女人瞪了他一眼。史蒂夫立刻回瞪。巴奇噗哧一聲，用自己的腳搓了搓史蒂夫的腳當作道歉。

「我們待會兒就繞一下，去你喜歡的冰淇淋店，好嗎？我只想給你最好的。」

「乳品女王就好了。」史蒂夫說，覺得有點愚蠢。他知道這個無關奶昔。

「嘿，嘿。」巴奇說道。「怎麼了？」

「我想和你結婚。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇微笑。「我知道。我也想和你結婚。」

「我只是不明白我們為什麼無法在這件事情上達成共識。」

「因為我們如果在法院結婚然後吃披薩，我媽會哭個沒完沒了。」巴奇說。他放下叉子，伸手握住史蒂夫的手。剛剛那個女人又在瞪他們了，史蒂夫只有足夠力氣挺起胸膛瞪回她，對方只能繼續吃著她那盤平淡無味的肉丸義大利麵。與此同時，巴奇用史蒂夫深愛的那雙滿是諒解的藍色大眼睛看著史蒂夫。「這種事一生只有一次，史蒂夫。我知道你厭倦了大型婚禮，所以我願意在某個程度上妥協，可是我也不想下半生都在想著一場自己無法擁有的婚禮。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。「我知道。」他小聲說道。「可是我們的家庭不一樣。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「我沒什麼家人。」史蒂夫的家人除了他，還有一個住在西岸某處，已疏遠的祖母，還有他在國外唸學士學位的時候只見過一次面的幾個愛爾蘭遠親。「我們不能在船上結婚——船會翻覆，因為你那一邊會重很多。」

巴奇看著他，瞠目結舌。「什麼？」他問道。「那太⋯⋯」他的話語漸弱，隨即嘆了一口氣。「反正我們不會在船上舉行婚禮，因為我不想一邊吐，一邊說結婚誓言。」史蒂夫笑了出來。巴奇捏了捏他的手。「嘿，笑容回來了。」

「夠了。」史蒂夫笑著說。

「我好想念。」巴奇咧嘴笑道。「再笑一個。」

「我們可以辦目的地婚禮。」史蒂夫提議道。「有點特別又不會太誇張。」

「巴恩斯奶奶沒辦法去夏威夷。」巴奇說道。「她連來紐約都很難。當然，除非你的理想目的地是印第安納坡利市，那我們就沒問題，明天就可以預訂地點了。」

「我必須說基於很多原因，我並不期待在印第安納結婚。」史蒂夫說。

「那很公平。」巴奇說。他嘆了一口氣。「我們會有辦法的。」他說道。「我們還有很多時間。」

「你保證？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭。「你知道我哪裡也不會去，我知道你也是。我們就再多等一下，直到我們可以找到一個對我們都行得通的方法。」

「還有巴恩斯奶奶。」史蒂夫說道，因為他不是個混蛋。

巴奇點點頭。「還有巴恩斯奶奶。她只是想看我的同志婚禮，因為四十年代的時候她無法這麼做。」

「她是同志？」史蒂夫問。

「我最後一次跟她說話的時候，她說她是泛性戀，卻又瘋狂愛上她唸書時在曼荷蓮學院認識的一個法國女生。」史蒂夫瞪著他。「我是認真的。」巴奇說道。「她對我影響深遠。我幾年前還給她弄了一個刺青。」

「你讓我好想認識她。」史蒂夫說。

「你會出席我們的婚禮啊。」巴奇咧嘴微笑道。

 

****

 

回家的路上，他們在史蒂夫喜歡的冰淇淋店買了奶昔。巴奇一隻手臂環住史蒂夫的肩膀，說著關乎兩人的美好未來，但史蒂夫卻比平日還要安靜。他需要思考的事情好多。

 

****

 

史蒂夫隔天有些沮喪，他深知自己不應如此。但那也改變不了他確實如此的事實。

他把想要向巴奇求婚的戒指放在辦公桌的抽屜裡。半日已過的時候，他把黑色天鵝絨的盒子取出打開，看著那枚戒指。那是一枚銀戒，史蒂夫在內圍刻了各式各樣的花卉，跟他們第一次見面後，巴奇在他背上刺的同款。從那以後，巴奇也在自己的背上刺了幾個同樣的設計。毫不知情的史蒂夫大吃一驚。他根本不知道巴奇打算弄另一個刺青，更別說是一個對他們兩人意義深長的刺青。巴奇那天回家後，請史蒂夫幫他拆掉繃帶冰敷。史蒂夫一看見刺青就哭了。

他們結婚的時候，史蒂夫要用那些花大把大把地佈置會場、送給每個賓客、灑滿蜜月套房。他們結婚的時候，他要他們倆被花朵包圍。

他和巴奇早已用各種方式互許終身，史蒂夫想永遠和他在一起。這中間應該有妥協之處，史蒂夫就是無法做到。他知道沒結婚對巴奇的影響沒有對自己來得大。或許是因為他一整天，每一天都被婚姻包圍。也或許他還不確定為什麼巴奇明明可以找一個更好的人，卻選擇和他在一起。

史蒂夫閉上眼睛，緊緊抓著戒指，眨掉淚水。他待會兒會有一對準新人過來和他第一次開會。他們才不想看見一個為了婚禮規模大小而害怕失去男朋友的婚禮顧問。他們想看見的人必須能幹、無偏見，對餐巾桌布和最近的潮流趨勢有完美品味，而且這個人沒有太多的個人生活，他必須為每一對走進這道門的準新人感到快樂。

而且他很專業，於是他振作起來。等到準新人出現的時候，他又是平常笑嘻嘻的模樣，和他們分享他為他們的六月婚禮想到的超棒點子。

 

****

 

「你可以上網訂票嗎？」巴奇問道，只穿著一條四角褲從臥室走向浴室。他們在家的時候，巴奇大部分時間都穿得比較少。

史蒂夫哀叫了一聲。「電影都上映三個星期了。你真的覺得會買不到票嗎？」他問。

「戲院有保留座，我不想坐前排！」巴奇從浴室裡說道。過了一陣子，史蒂夫聽見洗澡水的聲音。

「我手機沒在身上！」史蒂夫喊道。

「用我的筆電，在桌子上！」巴奇說。史蒂夫聽見浴室門關起的聲音，接著嘆了一口氣。他費力地從床上坐起來，走到巴奇在房間另一端的桌子。他一屁股坐在巴奇的椅子上，打開筆電，準備上 Fandango 的時候，看見巴奇已經打開的瀏覽器。

「結婚東東」是那個 Pinterest 版的名字，上面有好幾篇文章、手作點子和婚禮靈感的照片。史蒂夫對 Pinterest 相當熟悉——他本身並沒在使用，因為他覺得該平台麻煩難用，但他見過的大部分準新人都有放了婚禮想法的 Pinterest 版。史蒂夫會密切留意那些版，看看能不能從他們儲存的參考中找到什麼特殊主題，或有任何值得研究的主意。

他不知道巴奇也有一個。

他瀏覽了幾秒，眼睛停留在幾天才貼上去的一篇的文章。由於文章看來有些不搭嘎，他於是點開閱讀：

_親愛的薇薇夫人：_

_我和我的男朋友在一起有幾年了，而且彼此相愛。我渴望訂婚、結婚，可是我們對婚禮的規模（我要大的，他要小的）有歧見，所以決定暫緩訂婚，直到取得解決方法。可是最近，我們只要一，我的男朋友就會。我開始覺得他之所以想要小型婚禮是因為我讓他覺得丟臉，所以他想隱藏我們的關係，或者過幾年後他想要放棄這段感情。我們的職業和背景非常不同。剛開始約會的時候，這並不是問題，可我開始覺得他可能覺得我很丟臉，我配不上和他結婚。我們彼此相愛，他是我的真命天子。我只是不曉得如何知道我是否是他的真命天子。_

雖是無名氏，但史蒂夫大概知道是誰寄出的。

史蒂夫擦了擦眼睛，關掉視窗，懶得看的答覆。他不管薇薇夫人或其他留言的人有什麼想法，他只在意巴奇以為他不想和對方永遠在一起，。他真的，真的很想。

史蒂夫早該知道這件事。他早該知道沒結婚既傷害他自己也傷害了巴奇。他早該知道巴奇對兩人在一起和他有著同樣的不安全感。而且他們倆早該停止浪費時間，開始規劃了。史蒂夫知道他現在應該怎麼做了。

過了一陣子，史蒂夫聽見浴室門用力關上的聲音，還有巴奇叫喊的聲音：「不要打開電腦！」數秒後，他一邊濕搭搭地從浴室跑了出來，一邊在腰上圍了一條白色毛巾。看見史蒂夫站在電腦前，他呻吟了一聲。「幹。」他說。

「你有一個 Pinterest 版？」史蒂夫聲音平和地問。

巴奇嘆了一口氣。「只不過⋯⋯我有時候看到一些東西然後把它們貼上去，這沒什麼⋯⋯你也不用覺得這有什麼大不了的，這沒什麼，我發誓，這些只是——」

「這裡頭有些很棒的點子。」史蒂夫微笑道。「我沒看過那個氣球的點子。」

「就好玩而已，也沒很認真。」巴奇「史蒂夫，我沒有要你看到這些東西。」

「為什麼不？」史蒂夫問。

「這些只是給我自己的看的。」他說著，嘆了一口氣。「我不想讓你覺得我在給你壓力，還是我不⋯⋯我在想妥協的辦法，還有⋯⋯」

「我覺得我們應該在今年秋天結婚。」史蒂夫說。

「什麼？」巴奇問。

「我覺得⋯⋯戒指！我買了戒指給你，可是放在我的辦公室裡。我可以去拿，或者——」

「等一下。」巴奇說道，眼睛張得好大。「你在幹嘛？」

「我在求婚。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇搖搖頭。「史蒂夫，不要。」他說。「我沒穿褲子。」

史蒂夫點點頭。「你要把褲子穿上嗎？」他問。

「我要你把這件事想清楚！」巴奇如此說，卻在微笑。「你從不把事情想清楚！」

「相信我，從我們認識那天起，我都一直在想這件事。」他從巴奇的椅子上站了起來，朝巴奇靠近一步。「你是我的一切，如果你想要世紀婚禮，我會替你規劃。我不想再浪費時間去想這場婚禮還需要什麼，除了有你站在我身邊。我不管場地大小，也不管有多少人在場。我會讓婚禮成真。」

巴奇眨了好幾次眼睛。史蒂夫花了一秒鐘才發現他臉上的水滴並非來自洗澡水。「史蒂夫。」他說道，聲音哽咽。

「我完全做錯了。」史蒂夫說道，開始失聲大笑。「天啊，對不起。我完全做錯了。」

「你沒做錯什麼。」巴奇小聲地說。

「你可不可⋯⋯在今晚之前給我一點時間？我可以把這件事做好的，我可以好好計劃的。靠，我本來就有計劃的。我只是沒想到現在就要做這件事。」

「你什麼都不用做，史蒂夫。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，從房間的一端走向另一端。他一隻手臂摟住巴奇，拉近身邊親吻。巴奇先是身體僵硬，然後放鬆下來，回吻對方。史蒂夫不想停下來，但他知道時間有限，於是拉開距離，一隻手輕撫巴奇潮濕的裸背。「今天晚上。」他說。

「所以我們沒要去看電影囉？」巴奇問。

「我們明天去。」史蒂夫保證。

「好，可是我如果看到任何劇透，都是你的錯。」他說著，又開始哈哈大笑。「我想你應該不會要我在旁邊礙事吧！」他問。

「才不會。」史蒂夫說道，一手捋過巴奇的濕髮，面帶笑容。「可是你或許應該打電話給娜塔莎。看看她今天下午在店裡是否需要幫忙。」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「你要我放棄和我男朋友共度悠閒的一天，好讓他今天晚上向我求婚？太瞎了。」

「我會讓一切都值得的。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇用濕潤的藍眸看著史蒂夫，微笑道。「我相信你。」

 

****

 

史蒂夫差一點無法完成任務。

為了將所有項目準備好，他幾乎用了每個可用的人情，但一切都值得。巴奇走進餐廳的瞬間，表情都亮了起來。「史蒂夫？」他小聲問道。

他們在巴奇最喜歡的餐廳裡，環境清幽昏暗，還有一張長條狀的紅木酒吧。史蒂夫就站在如今布滿蠟燭和花束的酒吧前。比莉・哈樂黛——巴奇的最愛——正輕輕地播放著。「嘿，小巴。」史蒂夫輕聲地說，隨即單膝跪了下來。

巴奇咬著他的下唇好幾秒鐘，才抹了抹眼睛。「嘿，史蒂夫，你在下面幹嘛？」他問。史蒂夫聽見山姆——從他跟他們其他朋友站著的角落——笑了出來的聲音。

史蒂夫從西裝外套拿出一個黑色天鵝絨的小盒子。他笨手笨腳的，過了一下才把盒子打開，呈給巴奇。「你是我的一切。」史蒂夫說。「我從認識你的那一天起便愛上你，從沒後悔過。是你讓我相信快樂的結局，讓我想要一個屬于自己的快樂結局。嫁給我。」史蒂夫說。「讓我們從此過著幸福快樂的日子。」

一顆眼淚自巴奇臉頰滑落。「你花了一整天想這個？」他問。

「從我見到你就一直在想了。」史蒂夫說。

「這樣啊。」巴奇說著，跨前幾步，更靠近史蒂夫，跪了下來。他在皮外套的口袋裡翻找，掏出一個小小的天鵝絨袋子。他用顫抖的手指花了數秒時間才將袋子打開。然後把一枚金色戒指倒在手掌上。「我不會浪費時間重複你剛剛說的話，可是我心亦同，史蒂夫。」他說著，淚眼迷濛看著史蒂夫。「我曾經是個可憐的傻瓜，可是在我們認識之前，我根本都不知道。謝謝你給我的一切。我愛你。我們結婚吧。」

已經在哭的史蒂夫點點頭。「好。」他說。

巴奇一手拿過史蒂夫的天鵝絨盒子，另一隻手則將他的戒指遞給史蒂夫。史蒂夫從巴奇手中取過戒指，套上自己的手指，巴奇也是。接著史蒂夫再也無法抑制滿懷的情緒——他一定要觸摸巴奇。他縮短兩人之間的距離，張開雙臂摟住巴奇，他的朋友，他的未婚夫，而圍繞他們的眾多朋友用力鼓掌，為他們歡呼。

「我愛你。」巴奇在史蒂夫的耳畔低語，又說了一次。「謝謝你。」

史蒂夫用盡全力，緊抓不放。

「我們來辦一場連皇室都嫉妒的婚禮。」他說。

巴奇笑得合不攏嘴，然後哈哈大笑，他們的朋友開始包圍他們，又是恭喜又是擁抱。

他們站起來與眾人打招呼的時候，史蒂夫只是看著巴奇，看著他笑起來的模樣，還有他娜塔莎展示戒指的時候，眼睛發光的表情。

他會給巴奇屬於他的童話婚禮，然後巴奇會給史蒂夫屬於他的童話結局。

他們從此會過著幸福快樂的日子。

 

****

終了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 巴奇替史蒂夫買的午餐除了三明治、醃黃瓜和甜餅乾，還有猶太人吃的鹹布丁 (kugel) ，以及在紐約地區和南佛羅里達很受歡迎的 Doctor Brown’s 蘇打水。史蒂夫喜歡的芹菜口味叫 Cel-Rey，喝起來又草味、有點苦、有點辣。  
> 2\. 巴奇用的 Dixon 牌 Ticonderoga 鉛筆是美國的經典。因為使用真正的木頭製成，刨的時候會散發陣陣木頭香氣，而且鉛筆上面的橡皮擦是真的很好擦。  
> 3\. 《飛燕金槍》(Annie Get Your Gun) 根據神槍手安妮・奧克利（Annie Oakley）與其丈夫弗蘭克・巴特勒（Frank Butler）真實生平改編的音樂劇。巴奇文中提到的歌曲叫 “An Old Fashioned Wedding”。  
> 4\. 曼荷蓮學院為美國著名的文理學院 Mount Holyoke College。


End file.
